Tu eres mi destino
by nova-chan.007
Summary: El camino de dos chicas se separo pero volverán a cruzarse. Se crearan nuevos encuentros y se decubriran nuevos sentimientos. Ok no dice casi nada pero denle una oportunidad . AU. NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: despertar**

Observaba el cielo desde la gran ventana que tenía aquella sala. La verdad es que la sala era una de sus favoritas ya que por ella entraba mucha luz. Siempre veía como la noche daba paso a los primeros colores rojos, anaranjados y finalmente azul del dia. Decidió empezar a calentar antes de empezar su clase baile. Ella era muy madrugadora sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio una persona muy conocida a través del espejo observándola.

-Buenos días. No me digas que siempre te levantas a esta hora?

-Buenos días. Casi siempre, la verdad me sorprende verte a estas horas, con la de años que te conozco y nunca te he visto por aquí tan temprano.

-Bueno es que tu madre quería terminar unos asuntos antes de irse de viaje.- dijo la chicha de rojo cabello acercándose al estéreo- y que baile estas practicando?

- No es evidente, ballet-colocándose en la barra para hacer sus estiramientos-

Cambiando la música a otra con más ritmo- Y dime prima sabes bailar esta música?- empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Arf tengo clase en unos minutos- riendo al ver como se movía su prima.

Entra en la sala la profesora de baile- Arf ya veo cuanta técnica- dijo sonriendo.

-Arisa porque no le enseñas bailes menos…- dejo la frase pensando en que decir.

- Aburridos- termino su prima

- lo he intentado pero aparte de no haber tiempo, no creo que le haga mucha gracia a tu tia.

- es verdad mi tia quiere que su hija sea toda una dama. Bueno os dejo dar clase, hasta luego Arisa, hasta luego señorita Testarossa- haciendo una leve reverencia y sin parar de reir.

-hasta luego Arf- le dijo sacándole la lengua- te veo en el desayuno.

Las dos chicas en la sala se dispusieron a empezar. Arisa era una de las más prestigiadas bailarinas del país, empezó a muy temprana edad de ahí que solo le saque tres años a su alumna.

Fate por otra parte era hija de la gran científica Precia Testarossa y su padre era de una familia de alta sociedad política, pero este falleció cuando apenas tenía dos años. Fate a final de este año se graduaba para ir a la universidad. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su ajetreada vida desde pequeña ya que si no eran las clases de baile eran las de idiomas, música o la necesitaban en algún club de su instituto.

-Bien Fate vas mejorando-

-gracias, me esforzare- decía mientras se quitaba las bailarinas

- estoy segura. Por cierto me ha dicho Suzuka que tienes clase con ella esta tarde. Que tal vas con el piano?

-Voy genial tengo un recital dentro de poco y me está ayudando con una pieza que compuse-

- Y puedo ir a verte?-

-claro, Suzuka tiene la dirección-.

-bien. Entonces te veo la próxima semana. Adios. – decía mientras salía por la puerta

-Adios.

Suzuka Tsukimura era una joven prometedora en el futuro de la música, fue contratada por tener varios premios. Estudiaba en la misma escuela de arte que Arisa.

Un sonido se escuchaba por la habitación, una mano buscaba por todas partes el origen pero no lo encontró a final se tuvo que levantar pues el móvil estaba debajo de la cama. Lo apago y se fue a dar un baño y prepararse para ir al instituto. En el reflejo del espejo se divisaba una joven con el pelo cobrizo, unos ojos azul-violeta y un cuerpo que tenía las curvas propias de una chica de 17 años y capitana del club de atletismo. Con una sonrisa única en ella se terminó de colocar la chaqueta marrón del uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda a juego una camisa blanca y un lazo fino rojo el en cuello con zapatos del mismo color. Bajo las escaleras de su casa para desayunar y como siempre se encontró un desayuno preparado y una nota de su madre en la cual decía que se encontraba en la panadería con su padre. Nanoha Takamachi tenía otros dos hermanos mayores pero estos estaban en la universidad fuera de la ciudad y en trabajos parciales para poder costearse sus estudios.

-Me he levantado un poco tarde no creo que me dé tiempo para ir a verlos. Les enviare un mensaje para avisarles que voy a clases-pensó la cobriza

Miro un nuevo mensaje que le llego: _Buenos día Nanoha nos vemos en la escuela_ _me he quedado un poco dormid. Ya he avisado a Hayate. _

-Esta Alicia siempre llegando tarde. A ver si esta ves logra entrar antes de que le cierren la puerta- decía riendo y saliendo de casa.

Espero que les guste lo que he escrito, aun no sé muy bien cómo va seguir pero tengo una especie de idea.

Se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas y lo que se os pase por la mente.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba casi perfecta con su uniforme, una falda corta negra con detalles dorados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta americana negra con los filos dorados, a ella no le gustaban los zapatos del uniforme así que se ponía unas botas negras. El escudo del instituto estaba en chaqueta, en el bolso y en el corbatín, este último elemento era el agotaba su paciencia todas las mañanas.

-Maldita corbata. Es imposible atarla bien.

Suspiro e hizo un último intento-solo es darle un vuelta luego pasar esto por ahí esto otro por aquí y luego...

En el espejo se reflejaban unos ojos carmesí bastantes enfadados por aquel desastre de corbata. Se dio por vencida se la quitó y cogió otra, ya que la que tenía estaba bastante arrugada por los fallidos intentos de colocársela, y salió a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

Escucho la voz de su prima en el comedor. Al entrar vio que también estaba su madre, quien la miro y vio lo que Fate traía en la mano.

-Fate, hija no me digas que aún no puedes atártela

-Prima, llevas años con eso y aun no has aprendido, mira que eres densa- decía riéndose

Fate por otra parte se enrojeció y con la mirada en el suelo por la vergüenza - es muy difícil para mí, aunque quiera no puedo.-

-Algún día te saldrá- digo su madre mientras se la colocaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-ya está ahora a desayunar. -

-Fate hoy te llevare al instituto. Me pilla de camino y además ya verás cómo corre mi nueva moto-

-Arf no quiero que mates a mi hija además no quiero que se exponga de esa manera, así que te pido por favor que cojas el coche y no corras- lo dijo Precia con una mirada tan seria que helo la sangre de Arf

-S-si tía no se preocupe la cuidare -

-Madre a qué hora tienes el vuelo- intentando cambiar el tema

-Dentro de dos horas. Me llevare a BaRdiche estará aquí en la noche-

Miro su reloj- Okasan yo me despido, que tengas un buen viaje, cuídate y me llamas cuando llegues. Te quiero

-Yo también hija.

Ya en la entrada había un coche negro esperando.

- Buenos días señorita Testarossa

-Bardiche te he dicho que no me llames así-

-Sir Testarossa? -decía con una sonrisa

-Fate solo dime Fate- decía con falsa seriedad

-Jeje nos vemos Bardiche-

-Hasta luego Arf-miro a Fate- Sir-despidiéndose

Fate entro en el coche suspirando derrotada

Bardiche siempre seguía el protocolo. Pertenecía a su guardia personal y desde muy joven siempre prefirió estar con él, los guardaespaldas no le gustaban no podía tenerles confianza. Bardiche era un joven de 24 años alto, corpulento, rubio y de piel morena. Él ha estado con Fate desde que tenía 18 años, cuando termino su entrenamiento de agente, la familia lo llamo pues era el mejor en lo que hacía además de su discreción y profesionalidad.

-Ne Nanoha no creo que podamos ir contigo a casa. Gracias a cierta personita rubia me han mandado trabajo extra-

-A mi también me lo han enviado por si se te olvidaba-

-Si pero fue tu culpa-

-Fuiste tú quien se rio-

-Si no hubieras hecho esa tontería-

-Esto chicas sigo aquí- sintiéndose ignora. Y es que cuando Hayate y Alicia se peleaban por cosas asi uno no sabía cuándo terminaban, pero al final acaban bien Nanoha prefería pensar que era porque se lleva bien aunque no entendía muy bien esa relación.

En un último intento por llamar su atención subió un poco el tono de voz- chicas!- obtuvo su intención- yo me voy, supongo que estaréis en la biblioteca-

-Si Nanoha. Te llamamos más tarde vale

-Si terminaremos ese trabajo en nada. A que si Hayate

-Claro- decía mientras chocaba los puños con Alicia

Estaban hace un segundo peleándose por el mismo tema y ahora parece que estuvieran hasta contentas por hacerlo- definitivamente nunca las entenderé- pensaba Nanoha mientras se despedía y se dirigía a la estación.

A Fate le había llegado un mensaje de Arf diciéndole que no podía ir a recogerla pues le había surgido una urgencia y que lo sentía.

Fate pensó en llamar al chofer de la casa pero después lo pensó mejor, las clases de música no eran hasta más tarde y tenía tiempo así que pensó que era una buena oportunidad para dar un pase sola de vuelta a casa.

No era la primera vez que iba en transporte público muchas veces iba con Bardiche así que no era problema buscar la línea para ir a casa. El problema era precisamente que siempre iba con Bardiche y por su aspecto él era intimidante y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que atraía muchas miradas hacia ella. Hacía calor y se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, en una estación entraron muchos chicos y chicas al parecer de algún colegio cercano pues llevaban el mismo uniforme marrón. El tren se llenó, y unos chicos que vieron a Fate fueron a molestarla

-Cómo es que no te he visto nunca por aquí-

-Jamás me olvidaría de una carita como esa

Fate no contestó quería moverse pero no podía, por el gentío, entonces escucho que alguien detrás de los chicos decía- dejadla en paz si queréis estar tranquilos el resto del año- no le hicieron caso hasta que uno de los chicos aviso casi perdiendo la voz- es el demonio blanco- los demás chicos se pusieron pálidos y lo primero que hicieron fue disculparse y bajarse del tren aunque no fuera su estación.

El tren iba aun lleno y en una curva su salvadora iba a caerse Fate no lo pensó dos veces y como un rayo la agarro y la apego a ella para mantenerla fija-no quisiera que te hicieras daño- lo dijo muy cerca de la oreja de la cobriza.

Nanoha no podía reaccionar tenerla tan cerca hacia que se sintiera como en las nubes. Las dos se separaron un poco para poder verse pero sin soltar el agarre Nanoha con sus manos en los hombros de Fate y Fate con las suyas en la cintura de la cobriza. Las dos estaban muy rojas, Fate por lo que había hecho y dicho y el tono en que lo dijo y Nanoha porque no quería separarse de aquellos ojos borgoña en los que se había perdido.

Nanoha escucho anunciar su parada y con mucho esfuerzo se separó y se presentó para después salir por la puerta. Fate también le dijo su nombre pero no les dio tiempo a más.

Nanoha se había quedado con una sonrisa boba. Pues la chica que había visto era la más guapa para ella, ni siquiera le importo si lo que pensaba era raro, aquella chica rubia, de ojos rojos y piel blanca es lo único que había en su mente. Pero su sonrisa se borró e incluso perdió el color de su cara pues a recapitular los rasgos de la chica se dio cuenta de algo. -Rojizos ojos, rubia del piel blanca...Alicia?- lo dijo casi asustada, su amiga y aquella chica eran como dos gotas de agua, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era Alicia aparte de lo que Fate le hacía sentir ella era un poco más alta que su amiga.

Fate por otro lado había llegado bien a su casa en donde volvía ser vigilada por todos los guardias y volvía a su rutina pero sin quitarse a la cobriza de la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Es raro que cuando lo escribes te parezca largo pero cuando lo ves te parezca corto? Esta parte pertenecía al primer capítulo pero la quite pues se me hacía largo<p>

Bueno ya sabeis dejad en los reviews lo que se os pase por la cabeza con esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3: una pista**

-Ya estamos cerca chicos- es lo que dijo, pero yo no podía parar de pensar en que pasaría después. Precia era una mujer con el corazón dividido una mitad estaba con Fate y la otra había desaparecido con su otra hija hace 17 años a la que nunca ha dejado de buscar. Si ya estamos cerca y eso era bueno, en parte pues había la posibilidad de que las peores consecuencias se cumplieran, Precia era más positiva y yo lo único que sabía es que pasara lo que pasara protegería a Fate se lo prometí, mantenerla a salvo es mi deber más bien es algo que yo quería hacer pues aquella pequeña, ahora ya no tan pequeña, me había ganado desde que la conocí.

-Si Fate se enterase de todo esto…- suspiro, con las manos en la cabeza necesitaba pensar con claridad

Se recostó en el asiento del tren y reflexiono largamente en lo que había sucedido.

**Flashback**

**-**Vamos enserio crees que ese tipo merece la pena para pasar todo esto- no decía nada útil solo hablaba estupideces-

Se escuchó otro quejido fuerte, le había asestado otro golpe. Estaba cansado llevaba horas ahí aguantándolo, no me gustaba nada lo que hacía pero era necesario. Paso media hora hasta dijo lo que necesitábamos oír.

Vio aproximarse otro golpe- ¡Esta bien, para, diré lo que se! pero no hagas nada mas.- lo mire fijamente y el empezó a contarme.

"Si, yo vi cómo se llevó a un bebe del hospital, le estaban siguiendo pero el logro escapar en el helicóptero"

– No querrás decir que tú le ayudaste a escapar- lo interrumpí-

"yo solo era un guardia"

- te corrijo eras el que comandaba a toda su guardia y el que seguramente sabes que paso con la niña así que más te vale no engañarme. Sigue-

"Llevo a la niña al edificio donde realizaba todos sus estudios, y la recluyo en una de las plantas. Los guardias estaban fuera no podía pasar nadie excepto él y la chica que le cuidaba. Solo entraba le sacaba sangre y se iba, siempre decía que para culminar su estudio necesitaba a la otra chica. Y así pasaron dos años hasta que llego aquel tipo."

Tomaba aire pues llevaba ahí mucho tiempo y le costaba respirar

"Esa noche saltaron todas las alarmas, alguien había conseguido entrar en el edificio exactamente en la sala donde estaba la niña. Él salió de ahí e intentaba buscar al doctor, decía algo como donde estas cobarde no permitiré que hagas daño a mi familia. Con la misma rapidez que entro, salió del edificio pero lo rodeamos entonces llego otro hombre en una moto y le dio al niña, no sé lo que le dijo solo escuche cuando le grito que se fuera. El de la moto parecía no querer hacerlo pero no tardó mucho en irse pues si no lo hacía acabaría rodeado el también. A partir de ese día perdimos todo rastro de aquella chica."

-Que paso con el otro hombre- algo me decía que sabía quién era.

"Lo rodeamos en un callejón, no tenía salida y él también se dio cuenta, así que nos encaró y aunque se luchaba bien éramos demasiados para él y terminamos inmovilizándolo. Cuando le apunte la cara con la linterna recuerdo ver a tipo rubio con facciones en su cara que daban a entender que había luchado más veces, sus ojos era marrones muy claros en ellos no se reflejaba miedo estaba claro que prefería morir a rebajarse. Fue entonces cuando el doctor llego con un rifle en la mano./ - Creo que no sabes lo que acabas de hacer- dijo dándole un golpe en la cara con la parte trasera del rifle-

-Jamás podrás ponerles una mano encima. Pagaras por lo que has hecho- intento desatarse pero volvió a darle otro golpe rompiéndole la nariz

-Ellas me pertenecen gracias a mi tienen ese gran don, ese poder que todo el mundo ansia y será solo para mí ! - empezaba a reír de manera escalofriante- así que dime donde esta y quizás pueda hacer algo contigo- le apuntaba con el rifle

El chico no contesto tenía claro lo que iba a pasar aun así y a pesar de los golpes que recibía jamás bajo la cabeza ni le desvió la mirada

-Cómo vas a proteger a tus hijas si vas a estar bajo tierra?- se alejó unos pasos- Veo que no vas colaborar. Pero deberías saber que las encontrare y tú no podrás evitarlo-le apunto con el rifle./

Le pego dos tiros en el pecho y murió. Nos encargamos de borrar todas las evidencias e hicimos explotar el edificio. Después el doctor desapareció sin decir nada. No tengo nada más que contarte porque no se mas te lo juro"

Era verdad en aquel entonces no teníamos pista alguna de ese maldito. Pero faltaba que me confirmara una cosa, abrí un archivador y le enseñe una foto. – le reconoces?

"Era él, el tipo que murió" lo dijo afirmando mis sospechas

-Ya he acabado contigo- me dirigí hacia la puerta pero antes de salir- no le pasara nada a tu familia- dije cerrando de golpe la puerta

En la otra habitación estaba Precia llorando, era de esperar después de lo que escucho. Linith estaba con ella, me vio en la puerta- Buen trabajo Bardiche-

Solo asentí y me fui a cambiar estaba manchado de sangre. Entre a una habitación y en una maleta estaba la ropa. Al terminar Linith me llamo dijo que Precia quería reunirse antes de que me fuera.

Linith fue mi mentora ella me enseño todo lo que sé, pero ella no me obligo a estar donde estoy ahora esa fue mi elección. También fue mentora de nuestra pequeña ninja, me refiero a Arf a ella no le gustan las armas de fuego así que decidió tomar ese camino.

-Bien chicos ya estamos cerca, ahora queda localizar el contacto de mi marido- dijo precia

- él era un hombre muy influyente por donde empezaremos- pregunte

-Bardiche no creo que mi marido dejara el destino de su hija con cualquiera, tuvo que ser alguien de su entera confianza y esas personas se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano- lo dijo muy segura

-Te llamaremos cuando tengamos los nombres para empezar a investigarlos- hablo Linith

-ahora terminemos yo tengo un vuelo que coger y tu Bardiche debes volver con Fate- dijo Precia levantándose de su asiento- Linith puedes encargarte de "limpiar" lo de la otra habitación por favor-

Ella asintió y se fue. Yo también me disponía a irme pero Precia me detuvo.

-Gracias por cuidar de Fate, yo no tengo el tiempo suficiente para estar con ella. Ella te quiere, a ti y a Arf sois su familia os agradezco que veléis por ella- decía con tristeza

-Señora, si el destino me ha puesto en el camino de Fate la protegeré con mi vida al igual que Arf. Mas no debe preocuparse Fate crece bien es una buena chica y al quiere con locura-

-Lo sé es solo que a veces no me gusta dejarla sola-me sonrio y dijo- dile a Fate que la quiero y que le llevare sus dulces favorito. Me harias ese favor- y se despidió

**Fin flashback**

Estaba en la casa y me informaron de que Fate y Arf estaban cenando. Fui hacia allí y desde el umbral pude escuchar que Fate le preguntaba a Arf:

-Arf tú crees en el amor a primera vista?- Arf casi se ahoga con el agua que bebía pero no por la impresión sino porque no podía aguantar las ganas de reír

-Vaya Fate ya estabas tardando en hacer esas clases de preguntas. Asi que te has fijando en alguien?-dijo con una sonrisa picara

Fate se puso roja y quizás no era un experto pero creo que eso significaba que sí. Ella me vio y pudo cambiar de tema

-Bardiche, nos acompañas?- con una sonrisa

-claro- me senté a la mesa

- que tal te fue con mi madre-

- bien señorita, su madre dijo que la llamará cuando llegue y que la quiere-

Creo que Arf tenía ganas de tomarnos el pelo esa noche

-Y dime Bardiche por fin aceptaste tomar la mano de Fate. Seguro precia ya te la ofrecio-

Esta vez fue el turno de Fate y mio de atragantarnos con la comida.

-Arf¡ deja de decir tonterías, yo solo lo quiero como mi hermano mayor- le reprimió Fate

- Exacto y yo la quiero como una hermana pequeña- le dije seriamente

- tranquilos solo era una broma, ya sé que aquí todos nos llevamos como primos y hermanos. Además creo que Fate ya tiene a alguien que le ha robado su corazón- decía riéndose

Yo también sonreí internamente pues volvia aponerse roja como un tomate.

* * *

><p>Vale, en este cap no aparecen las protagonistas, pero creo que es necesario para que podáis ir entendiendo.<p>

Si hay alguna falta perdonarme pues no me dado tiempo a revisarlo bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: necesitamos más información **

Aquello era demasiado increíble como para hacer que no había pasado nada, estaba decidida a buscar algo que le diera alguna pista de ella. Pero claro por dónde empezar solo sabía su nombre y no la había vuelto a ver aunque en su mente aquel rostro y esos impresionantes ojos rojos seguían muy presentes.

Estaba viendo si con un poco de suerte el uniforme que llevaba la chica pertenecía a alguno de los institutos de los alrededores pero cuanto más buscaba menos coincidían. Termino decepcionada, soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-Cómo es posible, debía de tener casi la misma edad que yo. ¿Pero si no es así…? Quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver.- Pensó y volvió a suspirar esta vez con profunda tristeza.

-Por favor no me digas que te mudas-

-¡Hayate!- Nanoha salto por la sorpresa-¿Cómo has entrado?-

-Tu madre me ha abierto la puerta. Y dime, ¿Que estás haciendo?- preguntó la castaña observando el ordenador con un montón de información de diferentes institutos.

Nanoha no contesto se limitó a bajar la cabeza algo avergonzada. Sabía que su amiga ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo y no era precisamente que se iba a mudar.

-Por lo que veo no has encontrado nada-

-No, a lo mejor no vive aquí-

La castaña vio en los ojos de su amiga una gran tristeza- Vaya sí que te importa esa chica, sé que me dijiste que se parecía mucho a Alicia, pero ¿Por qué la insistencia?-

-No se parecen es que son iguales, enserio tienes que verla los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, todo. Además no es eso lo que me llama la atención, bueno eso también, pero hay algo que me atrae de ella, es… no sé cómo explicarlo-

Hayate la miraba incrédula, ¿cómo era posible que su amiga se haya enamorada de una completa desconocida? Pero también a ella le ganaba la curiosidad por saber quién era.

-Y dime Nanoha ¿cómo era el uniforme?-

Ella le empezó a describir, cuando acabo se dio cuenta que a Hayate le había cambiado la cara a una de preocupación. Tardo un poco pero entendió que su amiga sabía algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Sabes algo verdad-

- Puede que… quizás allá una posibilidad, pero…

-Por favor-

La castaña se lo pensó un momento

-Academia Lingham-

Hayate le explico a Nanoha que cuando ella se mudó a la ciudad su tío Gil Graham, un respetado comandante, quiso que ella estudiara allí sin embargo ella se negó. No quería estudiar en ese lugar porque estaba un poco lejos al norte y era demasiado protegido, no admitían a nadie que no fuera recomendado ni tampoco se sabía muy bien su ubicación, era estricto con sus normas. Recordaba que por insistencia de su tío fueron a echarle un vistazo, por fuera no parecía un instituto de echo era como un campus, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que cada entrada estaba custodiada por alguien, de echo para que ellos pudieran entrar su tío tuvo que dar la identificación de ambos más la carta de la directora. Una vez dentro pudo ver que los estudiantes llevaban el mismo uniforme que ella le describía.

-Pero sabes, no creo que alguien que vaya a esa academia vuelva en tren- no lo dijo para quitarle la esperanza a Nanoha mas bien para ser realista.

-No sabía que existiera un lugar así- dijo Nanoha pensativa- y puede que eso explique porque no la he vuelto a ver- intentando mantener la ilusión

-No sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza pero no hagas tonterías, quieres-

-Ya lo sé quizás deba olvidarme de todo esto-

-Quizás, si-

-Vamos, Alicia dice que ya está allí- dijo mirando el mensaje en su móvil

-Puede esperar un poco nosotras siempre la esperamos a ella- dijo Hayate acomodándose en la silla mas la pelirroja tiro de ella para que se moviera

-Vamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando-

...

Tenían varias pantallas encendidas a su alrededor además de papeles por toda la mesa. Estaban en un último piso y ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Hemos estado toda la mañana aquí deberíamos ir a comer algo-

-Ve tu si quieres yo me quedo un poco más-

-Bardiche, si por ti fuera no saldrías de aquí hasta encontrar algo, además tú llevas aquí desde anoche, necesitas descansar-

- Arf estoy bien, esto es importante, ve tú asi puedes ver como esta Fate-

-Solo será un momento, volveremos rápido- decía Arf mientras guardaba unos archivos en el ordenador

-Espera, Linith nos ha enviado un mensaje, al parecer es otro nombre-

Arf se acercó y leyó- Genya Nakajima- volvía al ordenador para buscar archivos sobre aquel sujeto.

Linith les había enviado tres nombres de personas que tenían relación con el padre de Fate: Zest Grangeitz, Dyle Lao y Genya Nakajima, los dos primeros habían fallecido. En el informe de los dos se desconocida la causa, antes de morir desaparecieron y los encontraron muertos. Sus muertes diferían en un año pero los dos presentaban signos de extorsión, como eran agentes se dedujo que lo que querían era sacarles información. Esa era la preocupación, la información que podían tener ellos no solo era de estado sino sobre Fate y su hermana y lo más probable era que Jail Scaglietti lo dedujera antes que ellos.

Lo que buscaban era saber si alguno de los dos tenía a alguien a quien contar lo que pasaba, aunque lo dudaban ya que si decidieron dar su vida por protegerlas lo más probable era que solo lo supieran ellos además ninguno tenía familia cercana o algo parecido.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-

- Si, te paso la ficha ahora- Arf envió la carpeta

Genya Nakajima residia en la misma ciudad y era el comandante de la policía, tenía familia y no había salido del país por los demás datos nada parecía relacionarlo con la agencia.

-Arf- fue interrumpido

-Lo se mañana lo estaré vigilando e intentare acercarme a él, quizás nos pueda dar alguna pista-

- Bien, creo que solo serán estos sujetos. Espero que Linith tenga más suerte con Gil Graham y Leti Lowran-

Los dos volvieron al trabajo pero de repente Bardiche vio algo que hizo que se levantara de golpe de su asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Arf levantándose también

-Mira- él envió la foto a la pantalla grande para que Arf la viera también

En la foto aparecía Dyle Lao, pero lo raro era que aparecía en esta ciudad y en una fecha en la que se suponía que debía estar en una misión.

-Es del periódico local de hace años cuando anunciaban las fiestas, el ordenador está buscando coincidencias-

-Aunque se le ve de fondo y entre tanta gente creo que es el, no?-

-Lo ha encontrado- Arf se acercaba a él al para ver en el ordenador

-Que quiere decir todo esto-

Bardiche la miro como si hubiera leído su mente

-Me estás diciendo que tenía una doble vida- Arf estaba sorprendida

-Porque no? Era un agente, incluso debimos haber pensado en eso antes. Además no hay duda es él-

-Así que se hacía pasar por Dyle Lao para la agencia pero aquí era Clyde Harlaown un simple oficinista. Teniendo en cuenta su rango no le debió ser difícil cambiar la base de datos para que al relacionarlo con alguien no apareciera su familia ni siquiera esta ciudad-

-Exacto, pero debemos cerciorarnos de ello, iré yo a ver si encuentro algo-Bardiche se levantó y cerro el ordenador- Ahora es tarde se nos ha hecho de noche creo que debemos irnos ya- añadió

-Sí, yo enviare el informe de lo que hemos hallado a Linith-

...

Era muy temprano aun así era el único momento en el que podía contactar con su tío. Tenía que decirle algo importante.

-Dime porque llamas y suenas tan seria-

-No estoy segura y espero no estar en lo cierto pero creo que deberías saberlo- Hayate se dispuso a contarle- Conoces a Nanoha Takamachi-

-¿Tú amiga de la infancia?-

-Sí. Dice que ha visto a alguien igual a Alicia, y la verdad ella no es de exagerar las cosas y mucho menos de mentir. Es por eso que quería saber si podrías averiguar sobre el asunto, sobre todo por prevenir-

-Si será lo mejor te llamo en cuanto sepa algo-

-Por cierto quizás podrías encontrar algo en la academia Lingham-

-Bien, lo buscare. Hasta luego y cuídate Hayate y a ella también-

-Lo hare, hasta luego-

Ya había amanecido y ella había quedado con Nanoha y Alicia por la mañana. Cuando llego al sitio solo vio Nanoha pero no a Alicia, empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-No ha llegado ¿verdad?-

Nanoha puso cara de resignación la verdad es Alicia prefería quedarse en la cama a levantarse temprano para ver al autor de su libro favorito. Afortunadamente al estar casi las primeras terminaron rápido y para ellas valió la pena levantarse a las 7.00 para conseguir su autógrafo.

-Me pregunto qué dirá Alicia cuando vea que nos lo ha firmado-

-Se lo tiene merecido por dormir tanto, y no levantarse seguro se quedó viendo otra de sus series o jugando a la consola-

Llegaron a casa de la rubia

- Chrono puedes abrir la puerta- decía su madre

-Buenas Nanoha y Hayate- las chicas le devolvieron el saludo y fueron a saludar a Lindy. Le habían preguntado si podían subir a despertar a Alicia

-¡Alicia Harlaown! Espero que tengas alguna excusa para no ir-

Alicia se cayó de la cama del susto, Nanoha no paraba de reír y Hayate esperaba una respuesta

-No me digáis que habéis ido sin mí, me siento indignada- se sentó cruzando los brazos

-Tú no has ido con nosotras que es otra cosa- dijo la castaña sacando el libro que le habían firmado

-Bueno al menos podré verlo en sueños- y se volvió a dormir

-Vamos despierta tenemos partido a esto sí que no puedes faltar-le saco la sabanas de encima

Una vez preparadas Lindy las llevo al campo donde Hayate y Alicia tenían que jugar, sobre todo Alicia ya que era la capitana cosa que Hayate no entendía aun, bueno quizás si porque cuando Alicia quería se transformaba en la persona más organizada y estratega que había.

...

Correr era una de las cosas le gustaba hacer, le permitía despegarse y descargar todo lo que sentía sobre todo en aquellas veces en las que se sentía agobiada, triste o con rabia. Donde más le gustaba correr era en un enorme parque en el que había de todo desde juegos para los más pequeños a un enorme lago, había polideportivos y campos donde se practicaban diversos deportes.

-Que, descansamos un poco- decía Arf con la voz agitada

-Sí creo que hoy hemos alargado el trayecto, buscare una fuente para llenar las botellas de agua- mientras caminaba escucho a una gran cantidad de gente gritar y silbar y a unos cuantos chicos yendo hacia el campo de futbol

-Creo que se va a empezar un partido al parecer de algún instituto- dijo Arf mirando hacia la dirección en la que quedaba el campo

-Sí, hey que te parece si lo vamos a ver asi descansamos un poco- lo decía entusiasmada

-No perdemos nada por ir a ver-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron que lo que se celebraba era la semifinal del campeonato de la ciudad entre dos institutos. Había muchos chicos y chicas con pancartas para animar a su equipo, el campo era exterior de echo era el más grande de todos y se podía ver el partido desde cualquier sitio. Se quedaron en una zona alejada pues pronto iban a retomar su carrera.

Quedaban solo 20 minutos para que el partido empezara Nanoha salió de los vestuarios donde estaban Hayate y Alicia y se dirigió a las gradas para ver el partido. Pero al salir se encontró una melena rubia que se dirigía al campo, le basto solo un vistazo para reconocer a aquella chica tardó algo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo consiguió pronunciar su nombre

-¡Fate-chan!- la llamo agitando su mano

* * *

><p>Bueno he tardado más de lo que quisiera en actualizar, pero cuando llega el final de cuatrimestre hay que centrarse en lo que hay que centrarse.<p>

Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia, a los que animáis para que la siga y gracias adelantadas a los que sigáis siguiendo esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: te encontré**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún era incapaz de asimilar lo sucedido, se encontraba en aquella habitación y esos pitidos constantes que eran la única señal para saber que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Afortunadamente no ha impactado en ningún órgano vital, aunque estuvo muy cerca del corazón. Aun así está estable y se recuperará Es lo que les había dicho la médico de la familia.

Cuantas horas llevaba allí no lo sabía pero aún no estaba lista para salir no hasta tener las preguntas adecuadas. Se levantó y miro por la ventana, tenía miedo no sabía porque o de que pero si sabía que ahora no era momento para bajar la guardia. Camino lentamente hasta el sofá que estaba a un lado y se acostó en él, cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que apareció fueron aquellos ojos azul-violeta que no había podido olvidar desde la primera vez que los vio.

-Perdóname por haberme cruzado en tu camino y ahora te encuentres envuelta en esto que ni yo misma sé que es- Lo dijo en un susurro

**Flashback**

Se dirigía al campo cuando escucho a alguien llamarla, se volvió intentando buscar el origen y entonces la vio, allí estaba ella con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un salto, no pudo evitar que su rostro dibujara una gran sonrisa. Iba a empezar a caminar hacia ella pero se escucharon disparos, la gente salía a prisa de aquel sitio. Fate empezó a correr al encuentro de Nanoha tan rápido que Arf apenas pudo detenerla, los disparos provenían de los vestuarios.

-¡Fate espera puede ser peligroso!- gritaba Arf mientras la seguía pero Fate no se detenía. Entonces saco su teléfono móvil y tecleo rápidamente no podía permitirse perder a Fate. Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenían Arf diviso algo o mejor dicho a alguien que jamás hubiera imaginado tan cerca pero agudizo más su vista y vio a unos hombres que la perseguían, echo un último vistazo a Fate por ahora no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia y Fate solo tenía el objetivo de llegar hacia esa chica pelirroja que la había llamado, tomo una decisión un poco arriesgada pero no había más opción volvería con Fate en cuanto hubiese puesto a salvo a su hermana, solo esperaba que aquellos tipos no vieran a Fate o estaría en un gran problema.

Alicia y Hayate habían sido bloqueadas por un tipo, Hayate se había puesto delante de Alicia, al hombre no le dio tiempo ni de levantar el arma cuando cayó al suelo.

-Venid conmigo-les grito Arf, con aquel gentío era imposible escuchar nada. Pero Hayate no se fiaba e intento volver a huir con Alicia pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Nanoha siendo protegida por la que podrá ser el propio reflejo de Alicia de un hombre que las apuntaba.

Arf también lo había visto-Mierda-dijo entre dientes. Y cogió el arma del tipo al que acababa de noquear y apunto hacia esa dirección, no le gustaban mucho esas cosas pero debía reconocer que en ocasiones eran útiles, y de un solo disparo lo mando al suelo. Miro a su alrededor y vio que había más e intentaban rodearlas.

-¡Fate!- grito.

Fate se giró y no solo vio a Arf sino también a Alicia entonces empezó a sentirse mareada y con la vista nublada se apoyó con una mano en el suelo para no caer del todo. Nanoha que estaba a su lado la llamaba e intentaba levantarla pero su voz era un eco lejano, sentía como si todas sus fuerzas se hubiesen desvanecido.

Arf iba a por ella pero escucho un grito de Hayate-¡Alicia!- Alicia se había desmayado y además había dos enemigos detrás de ella.

Nanoha ayudó a levantarse a Fate, como pudo le cruzo su brazo hacia su hombro y Fate como pudo empezó a caminar pero no dieron ni cinco pasos y ya tenían a otro tipo enfrente de ellas, Fate no quería soltar a Nanoha pero que iba a ser sino no lograba ni siquiera mantenerse, Nanoha se adelantó un paso y encaro al chico.-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí-se lo dijo desafiante

-Eso no será problema- giro su arma y golpeo a Nanoha, pues si disparaba podría herir al que era su objetivo, Nanoha había detenido el golpe con el brazo pero no vio al otro hombre detrás suyo y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Arf no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando estaba intentando proteger a Alicia y Fate pero le era imposible estar en dos sitios a la vez. Sus puños se cerraron con rabia por la impotencia pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue ver como la chica a la que Fate protegía estaba tendida en el suelo en intentaban llevarse a Fate.

-Déjame el arma y ve a por ella- le grito Hayate. Arf la miro desconcertada- Confía en mí se utilizarla yo protegeré a Alicia- Vio decisión en los ojos de castaña y no lo pensó más se la dio y corrió hacia donde estaba Fate.

Pero ya era tarde los dos hombres habían conseguido meter a Fate en un coche aun así no bajo el ritmo e intento buscar un camino donde interceptarlos. Una moto paso a su lado- Ve con las otras dos chicas yo voy a por Fate- no tardo en reconocer esa voz, era Bardiche. Sabía que él no la dejaría ir y se fue rápidamente a donde estaba Nanoha para llevarla con las otras dos chicas.

El coche salió del parque pero antes de que girara Bardiche disparo a las ruedas obligando a que se parara. Uno de los guardias salió armado y disparando mas no tardo en caer por un disparo certero. Bardiche dio un segundo disparo para abrir la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y se encontró a otro tipo intentando reducir a Fate quien peleaba e intentaba deshacerse de su amarre. Lo agarró y lo tiró de la furgoneta para después dispararlo.

-Tenemos que irnos- cogió de la mano a Fate para sacarla de allí. Fate por su parte estaba en un estado en el que su cerebro no era capaz de reaccionar. Bardiche se giró para mirarla tenía la mirada perdida y sobretodo confundida. En ese instante se olvidó que aún le quedaba otro enemigo, pero ya fue tarde cuando sintió como una bala impactaba en su espalda aun así su primera reacción fue proteger a Fate, se giró y disparó a aquel tipo. Cayó al suelo de la furgoneta y fue cuando Fate reaccionó. No sabía que hacer las manos le temblaba y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Bardiche, aguanta por favor iré a buscar ayuda- intento levantarse pero Bardiche la agarro

-No… llama a Arf… ella sabrá que hacer-hablaba con dificultad

-Pero tenemos que ir a un hospital- a Fate se le quebraba la voz.

-Fate…llama a Arf, confía en mí- le tendio el telefono

Fate sabía que no era momento para dudar cogió el teléfono y marco a Arf.

-¡Arf! Es Bardiche está herido necesita ayuda- lo dijo rápidamente

-Fate dime donde estáis-

Fate se asomó por la furgoneta y vio a los tipos muertos pero poco le importo en ese momento solo intento buscar algo que le indicara su ubicación.

-Estamos en la calle Rechi justo al salir del parque-

-Voy para alla. ¿Fate que le ha sucedido?- pregunto Arf preocupada a notar como la voz de Fate era desesperada

-Le han disparado. Ven rápido por favor- colgó el teléfono pues vio a Bardiche perdiendo la conciencia

-Vamos… dime que puedo hacer- intentaba que no perdiera la conciencia, no sabría qué hacer si eso sucedía

-Tranquila… no es tan grave… como parece- tosió, pero anqué pusiera su brazo delante Fate pudo ver la sangre. Como podía decir que no era grave si podía desangrarse, cogió su mano y la apretó fuertemente con sus dos manos llevándosela a pecho

-Gracias…- decía mientras sus lágrimas salían

-No llores…no te dejare aun- lo decía de todo corazón-

Fate consiguió calmarse un poco algo le decía que aquel rubio le decía la verdad

-Eso espero, aun tienes hacer es carrera conmigo- lo decía más calmada

-Dudo que te gane eres… como un rayo, realmente rápida… pero aun así lo intentare en cuanto me recupere- al menos había conseguido calmarla un poco

Fate sintió como la mano de Bardiche caía. En ese momento llego Arf con un equipo médico y se la llevo de allí.

**Fin de Flashback**

Desde ese momento no había salido de aquella habitación, Arf fue a verla para avisarle que su madre está en camino y llegaría por la mañana pero ella se mantenía en silencio no decía palabra alguna solo asentía y esperaba a que la dejaran sola. Verla así le causaba dolor a su prima que sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría todo pero no esperaba que fuera de esa manera ni que más personas fueran involucradas.

-Fate… esa chica pelirroja llamada Nanoha, ya ha despertado- solo fue decir aquel nombre para que Fate reflejara en su cara alguna expresión, una de profundo dolor. Aun así Fate mantenía su silencio y Arf decidió que dejarla sola era lo mejor.

-Nanoha- suspiro. ¿Cómo no la había ido a ver? La respuesta era fácil no podría enfrentarla, no podría darle alguna explicación pues ni ella la sabia. Se sentía tan cobarde porque no podía soportar que la mirase con odio pero que más iba a esperar si por su culpa la hirieron, si por su culpa está aquí.

Escucho como Bardiche se despertaba, y de un salto se levantó y fue a su lado.

-Fate…- lo dijo forzosamente y con la garganta seca

Fate le acercó un vaso de agua, Bardiche tomo un largo trago e intento incorporarse y de inmediato sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho.

-Quédate quieto necesitas descansar- le dijo Fate volviendo a dejar el vaso en su sitio

-Estoy bien- intento incorporarse nuevamente pero Fate no se lo permitió poniendo una mano en su herida, no con intención de hacerle daño solo un leve toque para que recapacitara pues sabía que no habría otra manera, entonces se dejó caer con un quejido lastimero.

-No estás bien-lo dijo seria

-Pero…-

-Ahora no, me debes una explicación pero ahora no- volvió a sentarse en el sofá

El vio la tristeza pero también el miedo que Fate sentía -¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?- ella asintió-¿De qué te escondes?- Fate le miro con extrañeza ¿en serio la conocía tan bien?

En ese momento entro Arf quien se alegró de ver a su compañero despierto y luego se dirigió a Fate

-Nanoha quiere hablar contigo- Fate no sabía que decir

Arf sabía que Fate estaba aún asimilando pero también que se estaba muriendo por ver a esa chica

-Que le digo ¿qué te da igual y que se marche a casa?- estaba jugando con fuego lo sabia

Fate se levanto iba a decir algo pero se lo callo solo suspiro pesadamente, ya había perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho eso.

-Arf supongo que cuando llegué mi madre me contaréis que es lo que sucede- dijo antes de salir más calmada. Arf asintió

Una vez Fate abandonó la habitación Arf se sentó en el sofá

-¿Cómo estás?-

-He estado mejor, pero estoy bien-

-Tenemos que hablar- lo dijo seria

-¿de qué?- pregunto con curiosidad

-De la agente Yagami y Lindy Harlaown-

…

Estaba molesta aunque debería estar más que enfadada fue lo que Nanoha pensaba. Prácticamente la estaban reteniendo en contra de su voluntad aunque Lindy le había dicho que tenía que ser paciente y no debía preocuparse, y eso era lo peor que Lindy y Hayate sabían algo y ninguna se lo quería decir tampoco quería insistir pues por ahora era mejor centrarse en Alicia. ¿Pero porque no se había ido aun? La única razón para ella era aquella rubia. Soltó un suspiro y pensó que ella ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a verla ni siquiera había preguntado por ella y eso solo hacia acrecentar su molestia, si molestia no enfado porque por más que quisiera le era imposible estar enfadada con ella. Lo único que quería era conocerla, saber más de ella, saber porque la hacía sentir como si la conociera desde siempre, porque daría la vida por ella si apenas la había visto una vez y no en las mejores circunstancias, porque caía como en un hechizo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Demasiados porqués y ninguna respuesta

Fate se iba acercando al jardín donde Arf le había dicho que estaba Nanoha. Y allí la vio debajo del árbol donde ella suele leer, pues era el más grande y robusto y su sombra evitaba que le diera el reflejo del sol pero a esas horas el sol se estaba escondiendo era cuestión de minutos para que el cielo se oscureciera. Fate intentó calmarse pues la mirada de Nanoha estaba clavada en ella y con decisión empezó a caminar pero en sus pies no hubo la coordinación que necesitaba y término cayendo a poca distancia de Nanoha quien se levantó a toda prisa y fue a ayudarla.

-No ha sido divertido para mí-Decía Fate haciendo un puchero a una Nanoha que en un principio intento aguantar pero no pudo y termino riendo a carcajadas recordando como cayó y viendo a una Fate llena de tierra.

- Perdona ya paro, vale- intentaba apaciguar su risa

Fate jamás pensó que aquella risa le haría olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y ahora solo le importaba estar al lado de Nanoha.

-Lo siento, siento lo sucedido, siento no haberte ido a ver, que estés herida por mi culpa y que…- fue interrumpida por Nanoha quien la cogió de la mano para que se detuviera.

-Para. Para de disculparte no ha sido culpa tuya. Además las heridas no son tan graves.- se lo dijo Nanoha seria.

Eso era algo que Fate no se esperaba, ella esperaba a una Nanoha enfadada y en busca de explicaciones. Giro su cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado y que había entrelazado su mano con la de ella. Fate había olvidado todo lo que iba a decir cuando vio en los ojos de la pelirroja una sinceridad absoluta.

-Volvería a protegerte un y mil veces si hiciera falta sin dudarlo- Nanoha, no quería disculpas solo la quería a ella, a Fate. ¿Que acaba de pensar? No sabe nada sobre ella y esta perdidamente enamorada de Fate mas le daba igual.

Fate por su parte se sentía igual pero necesitaba saber el porqué de Nanoha

-¿Porque?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta

Nanoha no supo que responder si le decía lo que sentía quizás ella pensara que estaba loca

-Porque tú también lo harías por mí. ¿Verdad?- respondió Nanoha

-Sin dudarlo- le respondio Fate. Pero con un tono de voz único, melodioso y con un espacio entre ellas cada vez más corto y peligroso para la salud mental de Nanoha.

Fate se dio cuenta de la cercania pero qué demonios me está pasando por la cabeza pensó. En su vida había dejado que las pasiones la dominaran para cometer tales impulsos y eso que se suponía que era una adolescente una época en la que las hormonas las tienes más que alborotadas. Se alejó rápidamente.

Nanoha no paso por alto aquel acto ahora se daba que cuenta que Fate sentía algo por ella, aparte de que casi la besa estaba bastante roja. Y se dijo así misma que no volvería a perderle la pista, habían estado a punto de morir esta mañana y quien sabe lo que pasará después. Se levantó y con ella también Fate

-Tengo un poco de hambre-dijo Nanoha. Si por ella fuera le hubiera besado ahí mismo pero no era cuestión de precipitar las cosas.

-S-sí. Ven, vamos a la cocina te preparare algo- dijo Fate

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto Nanoha con una sonrisa

-¿Te sorprende?-

-Mmm…un poco. Hay muchas personas trabajando aquí incluso Arf-san dijo que si necesitábamos algo lo pidiéramos al personal, que ellos lo harían-

-Sí, hay cocineros pero si no te importa me gustaría hacerte la cena yo misma-

-Claro que no, me encantaría- enserio esta chica cada vez le gustaba más a Nanoha

Mientras Fate preparaba la cena Nanoha le contaba sobre ella, donde vivía, a que escuela iba, lo que le gustaba lo que no. Fate también le decía las cosas que ella hacía, Nanoha se sorprendió de la cantidad de clases que daba la rubia, Fate rio dijo que no era para tanto.

-Vaya ahí algo que no se te dé bien-

-Si muchas la verdad, pero lo que peor se me da es conducir y… no se lo digas a nadie pero aún no sé cómo se ata el corbatín del uniforme-

-Conducir y corbatín eh? Bueno cuando quieras yo puedo ayudarte con el coche suelo hacer repartos y se me da bien-

-Segura, no me dejan coger el coche ni para ir a la esquina- lo dijo Fate poniéndose al lado de Nanoha que estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina

-Sin dudarlo- le dio su mejor sonrisa una que conseguía perturbar todos los sentidos de Fate-Y en cuanto a la corbata… - fue al armario donde vio que había varios uniformes del personal y saco una corbata negra, regresó y volvió a sentarse en la encimera-Ven aquí-Fate no sabía que iba a hacer pero se puso delante de ella como le indico, Nanoha le paso la corbata por detrás y la atrajo hacia ella acomodándola entre sus piernas. Fate hace tiempo que había dejado de luchar contra la razón. Nanoha estaba atando la corbata en ocasiones se paraba para recordar cómo era o por que se quedaba embobada con el cuello, y algo más abajo, de Fate.

-Listo. Jamás había atado una, solo se lo había visto hacer a mi padre. Pero por lo que veo también podré ayudarte con esto- Levanto la mirada de la corbata que sujetaba entre sus manos para ver a Fate quien no podía estar más roja

Nanoha se vio atrapada otra vez en aquellos ojos rubíes que la hechizaban. Ninguna decía nada y ninguna quería moverse, ambas fueron acortando la distancia entre ellas

-¡Fate! donde estabas te he estado buscan…do- en el momento que entro Arf, Nannoha soltó la corbata de Fate y esta se alejó de ella lo que más pudo.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada- dijo Arf mirando a Fate con una las cejas levantadas y una gran sonrisa

-Arf…est-tábamos preparando la cena. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotras?- intentó Fate hacer que Arf no siguiera con el tema.

Arf no iba a molestarla al menos no por ahora.-Si, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y si lo has preparado tú seguro esta bueno-

La cena transcurrió apaciblemente a veces Arf se metía un poco con Fate, cariñosamente, contando cosas que hacia Fate de pequeña y Nanoha no podía evitar seguirle el jugo le encantaba la cara que ponía Fate. Arf se fijó en aquellas miradas y sonrisas cómplices entre la dos, comprendió que Nanoha llevaba a otro mundo a Fate tanto que se había olvidado de ir a ver a Bardiche y de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Nanoha Y Fate evitaban hablar de ello. Nanoha no mencionaba a Hayate ni mucho menos a Alicia sabía que Fate se lo preguntaría pero no ahora. Y Fate no quería romper el momento con Nanoha, quizás sí estaba evadiendo la realidad pero mañana le tocaría lidiar con ella y por eso quería estar y sentirse ahora así.

...

-¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?!- La voz retumbaba por todo el lugar

-Tranquilo- decía un chico con gafas sin dejar de teclear

-¿Dime cómo vas a arreglar esto?-

-Bueno, quizás el primer grupo fallara, pero enviare un segundo, esta vez más numeroso- lo decía mientras abría una gran pantalla-Aquí está. La residencia Testarossa-

-Increíble has encontrado su ubicación. Ha sido buena idea contratarte-decía mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Esta vez estaré yo supervisando de cerca-

-Bien iré preparándolo todo- Salió por la puerta

* * *

><p>Si tengo tiempo libre y no sé hasta cuando dure (probablemente poco =( . Y si también se me hace rara la personificación de Bardiche pero es un personaje que necesito. Y si aun se me quedan cosas en el aire.<p>

Pero tenedme paciencia, gracias a los que me leen por vosotros seguiré escribiendo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: reencuentros, recuerdos**

Poco después de la media noche comenzó a llover, era una lluvia turbia, monótona y lenta, que parecía no iba a cesar nunca. El sol se levantó sin que pudiera ser visto. Grandes nubes grises iban apareciendo lentamente y amontonándose unas sobre otras hasta formar un dique contra los rayos del sol. Éste fue el único síntoma de la llegada del nuevo día.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Precia emocionada.

-En una de las habitaciones. Pero Lindy quiere hablar contigo primero-Habló Linith quien se había informado antes con Arf

Precia empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si Lindy no quería que se acercara a Alicia? ¿Y si había decidido que lo mejor era que se mantuviera lejos? Al fin y al cabo ella era su madre, la que la había estado cuidando todo este tiempo ¿Y quién era ella? Una simple desconocida.

Pero lo había decidido que pasara lo que pasara ella no se echaría atrás. Nadie más iba lograr separarla de su hija excepto una cosa, pensó, que Alicia no quisiera verla, si esa posibilidad se diera a ella no le quedaría más remedio que aceptarla aunque nunca dejaría de protegerla. Prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad pues le hacía demasiado daño el solo pensarla.

-Está en salón principal-

-¿Puedes decirle a Fate que luego iré a verla?-

-Es muy temprano no creo que este despierta-

-Créeme lo está. Puede que ni siquiera haya conseguido dormir lo suficiente- decía Precia con preocupación pues otra reacción que temía era la de Fate.

El coche iba entrando a la residencia, no se oía otro ruido que el continuo gotear del agua. Ya dentro de la casa Precia se dirigió hasta el salón; donde diviso a una mujer de cabellera larga y color esmeralda.

- Soy Precia Testarossa. Un gusto conocerla- le tendió la mano

Lindy se levantó y miró a la mujer. Estaba nerviosa si pero al igual que Precia no iba a permitir que la alejaran de Alicia.

-Lindy Harlaown. Lo mismo dijo- devolviendo el saludo

Las dos se encontraban en posición de defensa. La primera en romper con aquella tensión fue Lindy.

-Precia-san. Como ya debe de saber, no hemos coincidido en las mejores circunstancias- su voz no sonaba amenazadora y eso lo noto Precia quizás se estuviera precipitando en sacar conclusiones

Lindy continuo- Creo que hay algunas partes que son necesarias que me explique para poder entender lo que sucede sobre todo para poder hablar con Alicia con toda la verdad-

-¿Alicia?- pregunto, le sorprendía que aun conservara el nombre que ella había escogido para su hija

Lindy entendió su reacción

-Si Alicia-con voz suave- Estoy segura que está deseando verla-

-Más que nada en el mundo. Lindy se lo explicaré todo, pero prefiero que estén todos los implicados presentes además necesito que usted me aclare algunas cosas también-

Lindy habló de nuevo, su voz seguía siendo calmada- Estoy de acuerdo pero supongo que usted también lo estará conmigo en que debería hablar con Alicia primero sobre quién es usted para ella-

Precia no sabía que decir no esperaba tal grado de comprensión de aquella mujer.

-Alicia sabe que no es mi hija biológica. Pero también que la quiero como si fuese de mi propia sangre-

-Dígame una cosa; sabe Alicia algo más- Precia temía que la respuesta fuese afirmativa

-Créame que había veces en que deseaba decirle la verdad, sobre todo cuando me preguntó si sabía algo de su madre biológica. Pero no era posible porque aparte de no saber nada sobre usted era una condición para poder protegerla pues aquella verdad la hubiera puesto en peligro- Lindy recordó lo que Clyde le había dicho.

Precia se dejó caer en el sofá y con las manos cubriéndose la cara no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas. Sentía tanta tristeza por escuchar que Alicia había preguntado por ella. Se sentía tan culpable por haber tardado tanto en encontrarla

-Es una buena chica- Lindy estaba tratando de tranquilizarla- también es lista y terminara por aceptarlo- Precia le levanto la mirada, en ella aún se reflejaba el dolor- escuche, no querrá que la conozca en ese estado verdad. Arf me ha contado que no ha dejado de buscarla ni un solo día, ahora que la ha encontrado le queda dar el último paso.

-Lindy gracias…- la voz de Precia se mezclaba con un intento de contener el llanto- gracias por cuidarla, por quererla, por darle lo que yo no pude-

-No me dé las gracias por eso, no lo hice por obligación. Alicia me robo el corazón desde el primer día en que la vi- A Lindy se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios al recordar como en una noche su vida cambio por completo. Su marido se presentó aquella noche con una niña de dos años en sus brazos, Alicia se veía tan hermosa durmiendo. También recordó que cuando despertó y vio esos increíbles ojos rojos llenos de temor se prometió que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Precia quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase yo no dejare de cuidar de ella- lo dijo decidida

- No quisiera que se alejase de ella, es su madre- Precia lo decía sinceramente, Lindy le parecía una persona increíble y pensó que su hija no pudo haber estado en mejores manos.

Lindy se levantó y con una sonrisa le pregunto- Entonces, ¿Quiere ver a su hija?- Precia se levantó rápidamente no podía aguantar más la espera.

Mientras iban por uno de los pasillos Lindy le contaba a Precia como era Alicia

- No creo que este despierta aun-

-¿Aún no ha recobrado la conciencia?- pregunto Precia con gran preocupación.

-Despertó ayer pero estaba muy cansada y se volvió a dormir-

-Pero son demasiadas horas de sueño-

-No te preocupes. Eso es normal en ella. Lo que más le encanta en esta vida es dormir- ya estaban cerca del cuarto-Si algún día se despierta temprano por si misma es cuando deberías preocuparte- se escuchó un pequeña risa de Lindy.

Precia también reía un poco por lo que le iba contando Lindy; que Alicia era una chica impulsiva y abierta, le encantaba gastar bromas sobre todo a su hermano Chrono y un montón de cosas más y eso último, que le encantaba dormir. La verdad era que pensándolo bien Alicia era muy diferente a Fate. Entonces empezó a preguntarse en cómo reaccionarían las dos cuando tengan que conocerse pero no le dio tiempo a adentrarse más en sus pensamientos porque ya habían llegado a la habitación y tenía que prepararse para reaccionar ella primero.

….

Escuchó como llamaban a su puerta, se levantó de la cama en la que estaba descansando y fue a abrir pues probablemente sería su madre. No había podido conciliar el sueño de hecho estaba despierta desde hace tiempo no podía parar de pensar en quien era esa chica que era igual a ella.

-Tu madre te conoce demasiado bien- Para Fate fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Linith

-Linith- Fate fue a abrazarla-¿Cómo estás? ¿Viene mi madre contigo?-

-Estoy bien. Y si Precia viene conmigo. Pero dijo que la esperaras tenía que hacer algo importante antes- Fate la dejo pasar a la habitación

-Vosotras lo sabíais- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Fate tu madre te lo dirá todo. Espérala y sobre todo compréndela-

-No puedo comprender algo que no me queréis decir. Ninguno-Fate se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se giró para estar de frente con Linith que estaba sentada en el borde de su cama- Porque Arf y Bardiche también lo saben. Y por cierto ¿Arf desde cuando sabe pelear tan bien?. No me digas lo supongo "ten paciencia Fate"- Fate se había anticipado a las palabras de Linith.

Ante aquel silencio Fate preguntó esta vez queriendo una respuesta-¿se ha ido a verla a ella? A la chica que es igual a mi ¿verdad?- Fate pudo percibir como la expresión relajada que tenía, a la que consideraba como su tía, cambio a una más tensa aunque Linith tratara de ocultarlo rápidamente.

-Sí. Está con ella- no ganaba nada con mentirle sobre eso- ¿Y tú has estado con ella?- pregunto Linith

-No- contesto de manera seca y apagada. La verdad era que Fate no sabía que hacer estaba demasiado perdida.

-Vale- Antes de que Fate empezara a preguntar otra vez se levantó- Voy a cambiarme. Porque no intentas descansar lo poco que te queda- Fate solo asintió.

Una vez se fue Linith de la habitación Fate se cambió de ropa, tenía que salir, si se quedaba en su habitación no haría más que ponerse peor. Echo un vistazo por la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo así que fue al armario y saco la chaqueta, tenía pensado ir al jardín.

Le gustaba esa época del año un día podías estar con camiseta corta y al siguiente tenías que ponerte una chaqueta por el viento y la lluvia. Se fue a sentar debajo de alguna estructura que la salvaguardara de la lluvia y ahí se quedó pensativa pero esta vez fue la cobriza quien le vino a la mente.

…..

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio solo se podía escuchar una respiración acompasada y tranquila. Lindy entró primero a despertar a Alicia.

-Alicia despierta hay alguien importante que te quiere conocer- La mecía con cuidado.

-Mama déjame cinco minutos más- Decía Alicia aun dormida.

-Hija…- Lindy utilizó un tono demasiado calmado, entonces Alicia comprendió a lo que Lindy se refería. Y Lindy agradecía que ayer pudiese haber hablado con Alicia de lo que iba a suceder hoy

**Flashback **

Cuando Alicia recobro la conciencia se encontró en un lugar desconocido. Se levantó con cuidado y vio a su alrededor; aquella habitación era enorme la suya no era ni la mitad de grande. ¿Dónde estaba? Pero esa pregunta quedo de lado por otra más importante ¿Dónde estaban su madre, Hayate y Nanoha? Vio la puerta y fue corriendo hacia ella pero cuando la iba abrir esta se abrió por sí sola, retrocedió e intento buscar algo con lo que pudiera defenderse y lo primero que encontró fue una pequeña figura de porcelana la cogió, la verdad pesaba mucho, y se puso en posición de defensa. Apenas diviso una figura alzo el brazo con el que sujetaba el objeto y se disponía a lanzarlo sin embargo esta se quedó a medio camino, menos mal que su vista fue más rápida que su mano.

-¡Para! ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Quieres matarme?- decía una Hayate que al ver lo que se disponía hacer Alicia se había agachado y cubierto con sus dos manos.

-¡Hayate!- Alicia no tardó ni dos segundos en ir a abrazarla.

-Vale. Sí que quieres matarme-Hayate no podía respirar- Alicia necesito aire-

- Hayate no sabes cuánto me alegra verte-

-Ya veo ya. ¿Y tú como estas?-

-Estoy bien, al menos físicamente. ¿Dónde están mi madre y Nanoha?-

-Están bien. Tu madre ha ido a por algo para que cenes y Nanoha… ya está cenando en la cocina- esto último lo dijo con una de sus sonrisas picaras que Alicia no noto.

-¿Y dónde está…?- no podía terminar la pregunta mas Hayate ya se hacía una idea de por quién preguntaba. Iba a contestarle pero apareció Lindy.

-Espero que tengas hambre- dejó la bandeja en una mesa y se acercó a Alicia- ¿cómo te sientes?- le tocó la mejilla

-Bien- le cogió la mano- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-Yo voy a ver a Nanoha- Hayate salió de la habitación.

Después de que Alicia cenara Lindy le contó lo que había pasado en el campo de Futbol. Se armó de valor para contarle cual era la razón; empezó desde el principio. Ella no había sido adoptada sino que Clyde la había salvado, junto con su padre biológico, de un lugar en donde la tenían recluida. Cuando llegó a casa ella hiso todo lo posible por que Alicia se mantuviera a su lado entonces Clyde al ver como Lindy era la única que se había ganado la confianza de la niña decidió que lo mejor era que ellos la protegieran, porque cuando Alicia llego era una niña muy asustadiza temía a todo el que se le acercara afortunadamente el tiempo se encargó de borrar aquellos recuerdos y temores. Su padre murió aquella noche y Clyde no sabía muy bien que hacer no podía ir a buscar a su madre pues no solo la pondría en peligro a ella sino a más personas además según tenía entendido tampoco era seguro que ella se encontrara con Fate. Todo era un caos pues al morir su padre biológico las únicas instrucciones que quedaron eran la de proteger a Alicia y así lo hicieron durante. Un día Clyde se enteró que Precia había estado buscando a Alicia todo el tiempo y decidió ir a hablar con ella pero los hombres de Jail lo habían interceptado y fue ese año en el que falleció.

Alicia no podía reaccionar solo se limitaba a escuchar, se enteró también que su padre Clyde era un agente de seguridad entonces le cuadró todo; los viajes continuos, la protección que a ella le parecía exagerada cuando estaba con su padre y su muerte repentina.

-Alicia, hija, no te puedo decir más porque es lo único que sé. Créeme que deseaba decirte todo pero lo más probable era que te pusiera en peligro y sin ninguna información era lo único que podía hacer para protegerte- A Lindy se le quebraba la voz- Pero jamás pensé que esto iba a suceder-

Entonces Alicia que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio habló- Madre sé que me quieres y que lo que querías era protegerme. Eso lo entiendo, pero…- no sabía que decir tenía demasiadas preguntas en su mente.

Lindy se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a Alicia quien le devolvió el abrazo pues lo necesitaba más que nunca- Escúchame, yo no puedo resolverte todas las dudas que seguramente tienes pero si hay una persona que lo va a hacer.-Hiso una pausa- Tu madre biológica viene mañana

Alicia se tensó ¿Cómo que venía mañana? Se separó un poco de Lindy y le basto una sola mirada para comprenderlo. Ella estaba en su casa y la chica que vio seguramente era su hija es decir su hermana.

-Alicia…- Lindy fue interrumpida

-No sé qué hacer madre, estoy asustada, no entiendo nada y… no sé qué es lo que debería sentir con respecto a la que es mi madre biológica- rompió a llorar- no sé qué hacer, ayúdame por favor.

-Sabrás que hacer, solo no te precipites escucha lo que te tenga que decir y piensa en como actuaras. Decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare, vale-

**Fin de Flashback **

Precia entro en la habitación, vio como Alicia salía ya cambiada del baño, su corazón latía muy rápido y trataba de esconder algunas lágrimas. La chica que vio era idéntica a Fate pero a la vez era única, no se podía creer que ante sus ojos estuviera aquella bebe que le fue arrebatada.

Lindy al ver que ninguna reaccionaba se acercó a Alicia y la tomó de la mano y le indicó a Precia que se acercara. Una vez que estuvieron cerca Precia lo único que quería era abrazar a su hija con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía.

-Alicia ella es Precia- Habló Lindy

-Precia ella es Alicia- Alicia solo logro reaccionar alzando la mano para saludarla. Precia se la estrecho, tardo en soltarla, no quería hacerlo.

-Bueno yo os dejare a solas tenéis cosas de que hablar- Precia la quedo mirando con sorpresa creía que se quedaría, más bien la necesitaba no sabía cómo empezar y ella era importante. Lindy la miró y le dio una sonrisa entonces entendió que Alicia ya sabía quién era ella.

Era un sueño hecho realidad. Su hija estaba ahí tan cerca. Pidió que se sentaran en una mesa que estaba allí.

-Alicia- empezó Precia- no voy a andarme con rodeos- sonaba calmada- seguro que ya lo sabes. Yo soy tu madre- Precia esperaba alguna reacción, incluso que se levantara y se fuera, pero no fue así Alicia no decía nada.

Alicia consiguió reaccionar, se había quedado observando cada detalle de la mujer que tenía delante.- Sabe, no me parezco mucho a usted- dijo Alicia con la mano en el mentón observándola pensativa. Pero vio como la cara de Precia cambio a una de tristeza entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras-Es decir, no es que ponga en duda lo que me dice eso lo tengo claro. Lo que quiero decir es... - No sabía cómo arreglarlo no la quería ofender.

Precia sonrió, Alicia y Fate hacían exactamente los mismos gestos, los que hacia su padre.

-Tú y Fate os parecéis a vuestro padre- lo digo con tono nostálgico

-¿Mi padre? ¿Fate?-

-Fate es tu hermana y sobre tu padre te contare todo lo que me preguntes-

Alicia quería saber más sobre ellos pero ahora no. Ahora solo quería saber sobre una persona.

-Quiero saber más de usted, quisiera conocerla mejor-

-Por favor no me llames de usted-

Precia empezó a contarle a que se dedicaba, Alicia supuso que debía de ser una de las mejores científicas ya que se podía permitir todo lo que veía a su alrededor. También que no la había dejado de buscar y por muy pequeña que fuera la pista que tenía sobre ella, siempre iba a corroborarla le daba igual donde estuviera.

-¿En serio estuviste en la Antártida?- decía Alicia curiosa. Durante la charla Alicia le había cogido confianza a Precia. Creía que no sabría qué hacer, mas estar con ella era increíble, no le guardaba rencor ni mucho menos la odiaba. Aunque apenas la conocía ya la sentía como parte de ella. Sabía que lo que paso no era su culpa, ella misma se lo explicó además de Lindy.

- Y en muchos sitios más, la verdad es que al principio no tenía ningún rastro de ti y tenía que buscar algo que me guiará- Precia también se sentía cómoda con Alicia, ella no le había reclamado nada ni la había juzgado era una chica excepcional.

-Sabes durante mucho tiempo me pregunté, que es lo que ocurrió con mi madre biológica- Alicia se levantó y fue al ventanal de la habitación. Precia la siguió.

-Perdóname, no supe encontrarte, no fui capaz de protegerte. No sabes cuánto me duele no haberte visto crecer- acercaba una mano a la mejilla de Alicia, dándole tiempo para apartarse si quería, pero no lo hizo.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Alicia suspiro al sentir el contacto de su madre. La miro directamente a los ojos- Yo te había dado por olvidada pero tú no lo hiciste, tu no me diste por perdida y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que debiste de haber sufrido, yo tenía a Lindy y una familia, aun la tengo. Así que no he estado sola y no debes seguir culpándote, porque tú has hecho todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible.-

Precia no pudo más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Alicia le correspondió y la abrazo aún más fuerte cuando todas sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se echó a llorar.

**...**

Lindy iba por unos de los pasillos que llevaban al jardín, su vista se desvío hacia la ventana donde vio a alguien sentado aunque la capucha de la chaqueta le cubría el rostro unos mechones rubios se distinguían perfectamente, sabía quién era pues conocía bien ese tono de pelo.

-Si sigues así te resfriaras- Lindy la cubrió con una manta que había pedido prestada. -Fate ¿verdad? -

Fate alzo la mirada. Lindy vio sus ojos de color escarlata igual que su hija e igual de perdida.

-Sí... Gracias por la manta. Usted debe de ser Lindy. - Lindy se sentó a su lado quería saber que le ocurriría porque estaba ahí con el tiempo que hacía.

- Exacto. ¿No te importa que te acompañe?- Fate negó con la cabeza aunque no sabía muy bien que hacia aquella mujer o que intentaba hacer desde un primer momento le dio confianza.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó mirando al frente. Y alzando sus piernas posicionándose de forma que la manta la cubriera del todo y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos que a la vez estaban apoyados en sus rodillas. No había pensado muy bien cuando bajo al jardín, solo cogió la chaqueta pero como iba en pantalón corto sentía bastante frío.

-¿Alicia?- Fate asintió- ella está bien, solo ha sido un pequeño susto.-

-Me alegró-

-Sabes ella no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar todo esto. De hecho ahora lo está haciendo, está intentando entender.- Fate la estaba escuchando atenta- Anoche quería salir corriendo de aquí pero se quedó porque quería conocerte pero no podía venir a verte.-

-Sí, Arf me dijo que no podía acercarme, no por ahora. Pero como siempre no me dijo por qué.- frunció el ceño

-Estas enfadada. Pero eso no es razón para querer coger una pulmonía- lo dijo exagerando un poco.

Fate relajo su expresión y sonrió no era eso lo que quería solo se había olvidado de abrigarse.

- No es eso, solo que no me gusta que no hayan confiado en mí- suspiró

-Trataban de protegerte, igual que yo con Alicia-

Fate pensó un poco y reflexionó; ella y Alicia corrían peligro, como pudo ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en ella misma cuando más personas estaban implicadas e incluso la gente que la protegía estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo por ella.

-Es normal que te sientas así, no por eso eres una mala persona, ¿quién no sentiría rabia al principio? Pero los que te quieren estarán contigo siempre- Fate la miraba sorprendida era como si le hubiera leído la mente. Iba a decir algo pero un estornudo la interrumpió. Entonces Lindy se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.-Creo que es hora de entrar, está haciendo más frío. Y si te enfermas como lo hace Alicia será mejor prevenir- la llevó bajo el paraguas que había traído. Fate le pareció una buena chica y algo en su interior le decía que quería ayudarla aunque solo fuese un poco.

…**..**

Pasado un tiempo ya cuando todos estaban despiertos y se habían calmado Precia los reunió a todos en el salón principal. Bueno a casi todos Fate decidió quedarse con Bardiche, que aún seguía descansando de la herida, y Nanoha, que quiso estar con ella, en otra habitación no era por descortesía más bien era por no poner en peligro la vida de Alicia ni la de ella.

Antes de que se reunieran Precia había explicado a Fate y a Alicia, por separado, que ellas tenían un gran poder, ese poder se relacionaba sobre todo con sus mentes no se sabía con exactitud lo que podían llegar a hacer pues era un poder único y quizás podían hacer más cosas que las que mostraban los estudios. Una cosa si era segura que si las dos mentes no se complementaban al cien por cien las consecuencias podían ser peligrosas. Fate y Alicia tuvieron la misma reacción ¿Qué tan peligrosas podían ser las consecuencias? Precia habló de una manera tan profesional que a Fate y Alicia les quedo claro que esas consecuencias ya habían sido comprobadas antes. Si ellas estaban a una distancia prudente, como ocurrió en el campo de futbol, las consecuencias eran leves pero si no tuvieran un equilibrio y además estuvieran cerca ellas podrían morir, ya que el poder que tenían haría que una de las dos se quedara con todo ese poder y para logra ese fin acabaría con la mente de la otra y solo había una manera de hacerlo "desconectando su cerebro" lo que provocaría la muerte. Pero la otra tampoco se salvaría una sola persona no es capaz de controlar tal magnitud de poder y acabaría muriendo también. Por eso ellas eran tan especiales eran las únicas que habían sobrevivido a lo que Scaglietti denominó el proyecto "REM" cuyo fin era curar enfermedades relacionadas con el cerebro pero que él logro desviarlo para su propio fin y ambicioón. Fate y Alicia no lo habían desarrollado por lo que estaban a tiempo de corregirlo y lograr hacer que sus mentes estuvieran complementadas.

-Fate me escuchas- preguntaba Arf a través de un ordenador que iba a permitir a Fate enterarse de lo que se hablaba en la sala.

-Si te escuchamos-

Antes de empezar Alicia se colocó delante del ordenador quería conocer a Fate. Cuando se acercó fue como mirarse al espejo, entrecerró los ojo como queriendo buscar alguna trampa pero era obvio que no la había. Fate estaba al otro lado tensa no sabía que decir. Alicia decidió romper el hielo- Soy Alicia y tú debes de ser Fate mi…- no sabía si lo que iba a decir le molestaría o no pero decidió arriesgarse-… hermana.-

La primera reacción de Fate al escuchar eso fue una gran sonrisa, Alicia se sintió aliviada y también sonrió- Encantada de conocerte hermana-

-Mmm… creo que es hermana mayor. Por si no lo sabias yo nací antes que tu- Lo dijo Alicia con un poco de burla. Fate no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o lo decía enserio

-Bueno me han dicho que yo soy más alta-

Alicia se alegró de que le siguiera el juego y decidió ir un poco más lejos al fin y al cabo eran hermanas y se notaba que Fate la quería,( así que ya no iba a molestar solo a su otro hermano Chrono pensó).- Sera por eso que Nanoha está contigo y a mí no me ha hecho ni caso-

Fate se sonrojo y Nanoha que estaba al lado de Fate enfocó la cámara para que Alicia la viera, también estaba roja y eso solo ampliaba la sonrisa de Alicia- Como que no te he hecho caso si he estado contigo desde que llegamos-

-No te enfades- la cámara ahora enfocaba a Nanoha y Fate -Fate espero que podamos estar juntas de verdad, no me gustaría tener que hablarte así toda mi vida- Alicia estaba un poco triste

-No te preocupes lo lograremos- intentaba animarla

-Nanoha cuida de mi hermana- Nanoha se hacía una idea de quien le había dicho todo sobre Fate y ella a Alicia.

Entraron los demás a salón. Precia se sentó y empezó a contar que era el proyecto "REM"

**Flashback **

Antes de que Fate y Alicia nacieran Precia estaba investigando sobre el cerebro humano sus investigaciones provocaron que varias personas se interesan en su proyecto. Pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención el proyecto consistía en curar enfermedades cerebrales como el Alzheimer o el Parkinson, el encargado del proyecto era el doctor Jail Scaglietti que en aquel entonces tenía un gran prestigio como médico.

Cuando Precia conoció al doctor le pareció que era un hombre que en realidad se preocupaba por las personas, no pudo estar más equivocada. El proyecto solo tenía un año pero iba por buen camino, muchos de los resultados habían sido buenos. Sin embargo al poco tiempo cuando se intentó ir más allá fallaba, Scaglietti empezó a cambiar o mejor dicho a mostrar su verdadera cara. Se quedaba hasta tarde en el laboratorio, Precia supuso que era por buscar alguna solución. No se imaginaba que estuviera tramando algo paralelo al estudió, que con cada fallo que tenía el proyecto el de JS también caía, de ahí su desesperación.

De repente su humor cambió. Un día estaba de buen humor, algo que Precia no entendía pues el proyectó no avanzaba en absoluto así que decidió preguntarle por curiosidad

-¿A qué viene el buen humor?-

-Mi querida amiga, quizás el mundo pueda cambiar pronto-

En ese momento creyó que se refería al estudio. Y le pareció raro.

Al día siguiente su humor cambio radicalmente no había quien lo sacara del laboratorio. Y así pasaron unos meses.

Una noche Precia tuvo que volver al laboratorio a por unos informes que se había dejado. Estaba buscando los papeles pero recordó que los tenía Scaglietti fue hacia su despacho no lo encontró así que decidió echar un vistazo y fue cuando encontró lo que el doctor estaba haciendo. En una carpeta ponía "Proyecto REM" la leyó, cuando terminó no podía creerlo; Scaglietti había utilizado personas reales para aquel proyecto además de parte de su investigación. En aquellos informes había gráficos que mostraban una gran cantidad de desarrollo en el cerebro pero luego este bajaba drásticamente. Y en todos ponía "sujeto fallido" además de la fecha y la hora. No pasaba mucho tiempo entre esos dos actos; primero les inyectaba una sustancia y a las pocos minutos ya habían fallecido.

-Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado tú- Scaglietti había llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Que significa todo esto?- intentó sonar calmada aunque por dentro lo que quería era salir corriendo.

-Eso es lo que te comente hace unos días- se acercó a ella y alzó la mano para que le diera la carpeta. - Pero como, supongo, has visto tengo algunas cosas que mejorar-

Precia no sabía qué hacer, ese hombre estaba loco y podría hacer cualquier cosa, así que decidió seguirle el juego. -¿Y qué tendría yo que ver en esto?-

Scaglietti sonrío, una sonrisa que a Precia le dio escalofríos. - Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme a entender porque no funciona. Dime ¿tienes alguna opinión que dar?-

Precia tenía muchas pero decidió guardárselas - Estas interfiriendo en la estructura de su ADN, por eso...- no podía terminar la frase

-Mueren- él termino por ella- tú eres la mejor y sé que con tu ayuda podemos encontrar una solución-

-Tengo que irme- quería salir de ahí.

-¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!- estaba perdiendo los nervios

Precia lo quedo mirando, lo más seria posible, no podía permitir que viera miedo en ella.

Scaglietti se calmó, la necesitaba- Es decir es, aún es temprano, podrías ayudar me ahora-

Precia estaba acorralada, ya vio como no le importaba usar cualquier método para lograr su objetivo no podía arriesgarse. Tenía que ganarse su confianza si quería salir. Aun seria, esta vez fue ella quien levanto la mano hacia el – Dame la carpeta vamos a ver qué podemos hacer- utilizó el tono más profesional que pudo. Scaglietti dudo un momento pero decidió dársela.

Habían estado varias hora analizando los datos que Scaglietti tenía, eran escalofriantes esos experimentos habían acabado con la vida de dos personas una de ellas no tenía más de ocho años. Pero a Scaglietti no parecía importarle en absoluto la vida humana para el eran simples experimentos de laboratorio. Precia intentó mantener la compostura quería acabar con él allí mismo. Ella se había dado cuenta que lo que pretendía era un imposible, por eso no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

-Parece que te no te estas esforzando nada, doctora.- Scaglietti se acercó al sitio donde precia estaba.

-No creo que se pueda hacer mucho-

-Bueno, quizás tengamos más suerte con el siguiente sujeto-

¿Había dicho siguiente sujeto? Precia no se lo podía creer aun sabiendo que fracasaría una y otra vez estaba dispuesto a seguir. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

-No lo hagas- Habló fríamente.

Scaglietti la miró desconcertado. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Precia no le dejo.

-Volverá a fallar. No lo aguantara. Lo que estás haciendo es romper con su ADN en intentando acoplar ese nuevo gen, eso produce que al principio reaccione de ahí que en un primer momento parezca que funcione. Pero no es así, su organismo incluido su cerebro no soporta el cambio. No puedes hacer nada a no ser que invites algún método para regenerar el ADN que se destruye a la largo de todo el organismo.- Precia esperaba haberlo convencido.

-Puede que tengas razón- Lo había convencido pero no del todo, no como para que lo dejara.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?- Sabía que tenía algo en mente

-Dime ¿Podría crearse un sujeto con el ADN compatible?-

No pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa este tipo era capaz de todo.

Scaglietti mal interpretó su gesto-Sabia que podía contar contigo al fin y al cabo también eres una científica brillante como yo- la miro fijamente- Pero para conseguir lo que yo quiero hace falta encontrar a alguien que no haya desarrollado del todo y que además acepte el gen en su organismo-

No podía más tenía que irse, al menos intentarlo. –Ya es tarde. Y tengo que irme. Seguiremos mañana.-

-Es verdad. Vale puedes irte yo me quedare un momento más-

¿En serio había sido tan fácil? No esperó a comprobarlo y cogió sus cosas, incluida una copia del proyecto que había hecho. Pero cuando iba a salir Scaglietti la detuvo, trago saliva no sabía que esperar.

-Sabes que juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas- Scaglietti no era tonto y sabía que Precia no se iba a quedar callada. Pero no le iba a hacer daño, le agradaba y algo le decía que la necesitaría más adelante, y no se equivocó.

Scaglietti desapareció. Pero pasado un tiempo se enteró de que Precia estaba embarazada, y le hubiera sido indiferente de no ser por porque supo que esperaba gemelas. Durante el tiempo que estuvo mejorando el proyecto había descubierto que el poder si funcionaba por separado, es decir no mataba a su poseedor porque no estaba completo. Pero solo funcionó con unos únicos gemelos y ¿Qué tenían de especial? Formaban parte de la familia Testarossa, su organismo si aguanto el cambio.

No perdió el tiempo utilizó todo lo que tenía a su alcancé para ir a por Precia. Lo consiguió cuando esta se había quedado sola en su piso pues su marido estaba en una misión, Linith iba a acompañarla pero le surgió a ella otra misión. Cuando estos se enteraron lo dejarón todo solo tenían como objetivo buscarla.

La retuvo en un laboratorio, en el que Precia no recordaba nada más que las paredes blancas, un montón de tubos de ensayo y varios monitores. La tenia atada en una camilla y una especie de venda en su boca no le permitía hablar.

-No debes hacer esfuerzos. No es bueno para los bebes- Scaglietti estaba a su lado. No había cambiado pero su mirada transmitía más odio, locura y ambición.

-Deberías sentirte alagada formaras parte de la historia-

Precia se removía intentaba soltarse. Pero Scaglietti tenía en la mano una jeringuilla se la inyectó en el brazo, era un calmante.

-Dentro de unos minutos te dormirás y cuando despiertes todo habrá cambiado. Antes de que te vayas te dejare unas instrucciones- Precia perdió el conocimiento.

-Ya has despertado- Precia se volvía a encontrar en la misma pesadilla- Por favor no hagas que te tranquilice a la fuerza no es bueno en tu estado- Precia quería gritarle, golpearle pero tuvo que contenerse pues era verdad por el bien de sus hijas, además de que seguía atada.

-Eso está mejor. Ahora te contare lo que he hecho- Le empezó mostrando una pantalla con varios datos, gráficas y una sola pantalla en donde se leía un ADN, el suyo.

-Tras mucho tiempo de trabajo he conseguido que el proyecto "REM" funcione-

Precia lo miro preocupada eso era imposible

-¿Sabes porque se llama así, "REM"?- obviamente no esperaba respuesta- Porque cuando dormimos y llegamos a esa fase, la fase Rem del sueño, la actividad cerebral es máxima. Y eso es lo que mi proyecto refleja. Nuestra mente es muy poderosa solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para poder adquirir ese estado de casi invencible.

La base del proyecto era poder entrar en las mentes de los demás pero en sus experimentos Scaglietti encontró algo más preciado el poder controlarlas. Por esa razón no iba a para hasta encontrar la manera de llevarlo a cabo. Y la encontró en los últimos experimentos, en los gemelos Testarossa. Cuando les sometió al proyecto ellos no recordaban nada y consiguió doblegar su voluntad, solo obedecían sus órdenes. Los gemelos tenían 21 años y no solo controlaban la mente de los que ellos querían sino que poseían una capacidad sobrehumana que aun la estaban desarrollando. Pero al doctor no le dio tiempo de seguir investigando por que murieron. Al principio Scaglietti descubrió que no podían permanecer juntos sin que mantuvieran un equilibrio con sus mentes, incluso una vez uno de ellos estuvo a punto de morir, así que los separo y los preparo para que realizaran la unión correctamente y así lo hicieron. Pero eran humanos y en ellos creció la ambición de su mentor; uno de ellos intentó arrebatarle el poder a su hermano le dio igual que fuera de su propia sangre lo único que quería era más poder. Cuando logro arrebatárselo uno cayó súbitamente al suelo pero el que en ese momento tenía todo el poder no tardó en sufrir las consecuencias y su organismo no lo aguantó acabo muriendo también.

-Y así es como murieron tus… ¿primos? Bueno no creo que los conocieras, creo que eran unos de tus parientes lejanos- Scaglietti le había contado todo a Precia quien tenía la mirada perdida no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir escuchando.

- A ellos los perdí pero no me sucederá de nuevo. No con tus hijas- Precia reacciono volvió a intentar desatarse pero todo esfuerzo era en vano.

- Te daré esto- le colocó un pen drive (memoria USB) en el bolso que traía Precia- es todo el proyecto pero lo más importante aquí esta como debes cuidar de tus hijas hasta que yo llegue. Espero que esta vez colabores. No quieras correr riesgos-

¿Cómo sabia el que eran niñas? La respuesta se la iba a dar muy pronto

-Tus hijas tienen ahora mismo en su organismo el proyecto REM. Y como era de esperar no lo han rechazado, siguen vivas y parecen fuertes. El ADN Testarossa es fuerte.-Precia ya no luchaba lloraba.

Scaglietti se acercó a una mesa y cogió una jerguilla, era otro calmante-Nos veremos pronto pequeñas. Buenas noches Precia- lo último que vio Precia fue esa sonrisa que producía miedo.

A Precia la volvieron a encontrar en su habitación. Linith no se lo podía creer cuando la vio allí dormida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Precia le contó todo a su marido y a Linith. Ambos se sintieron culpables por no poder haber hecho nada pero lo peor era que Precia reaccionaba.

-Precia tienes que salir. No es bueno para ti estar todo el día metida en casa- le decía su marido

Pero no encontró respuesta

-Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por ellas. Yo las quiero a ella y a ti. Y te juro que no les dejare que te hagan daño- se arrodilló frente al sofá en el que estaba Precia sentada y tomo sus manos entre las suyas- Por favor reacciona- empezaba a llorar- tienes que ser fuerte…por favor.

Precia salió de su estado al verle llorar no se había dado cuenta pero les estaba haciendo daño a él y a sus hijas. A partir de entonces se prometió que se mantendría fuerte pasase lo que pasase.

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

><p>¿Me he alargado mucho? no había escrito algo tan largo en mi vida. Como siempre gracias a los que siguen siguiendo esta historia.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: beso**

-¡Como que eres una agente!- Alicia lo había descubierto. Y ahora se encontraba en otro sitio de la casa con Hayate quien la había seguido cuando salió del salón.

Después de que Precia contara su historia. Explicó que Bardiche y Arf habían sido entrenados para poder proteger a Fate ante cualquier situación. Aunque tuviera muchos guardias para ella no era suficiente.

También Alicia descubrió cosas como que estaba siendo vigilada por Genya Nakajima, el jefe de policías de la ciudad, y Gil Graham, un militar y el tío de Hayate. Lindy no lo sabía, Precia lo averiguó y se lo dijo.

Pero lo que de verdad sorprendía a Alicia era lo de Hayate, era una agente. Hayate estaba allí porque se lo pidió a su tío, quería ser como él, pero jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con que Alicia era parte de un caso y que su tío la mantenía vigilada. No lo dudo ni un segundo y le pidió a Graham que le asignara la protección de Alicia a ella, no le fue fácil pero al final lo consiguió.

-¿Has estado conmigo solo porque soy parte de una misión?- Alicia se sentía dolida.

-No. No pienses eso-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que piense? Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo.- Ahora estaba enfadada.

-Alicia yo no…- Alicia la interrumpió.

-No quiero, ahora no quiero escucharte-miró a Hayate- Además creo que con todo lo que ha sucedido tu misión a terminado- le desvió la mirada, no quería que se marchara pero ahora estaba demasiado confundida con ella- Déjame sola.

Hayate se lo estaba pensando quería explicarle que las cosas no eran así. Pero también sabía que cuando Alicia estaba enfadada no escuchaba a nadie y Hayate necesitaba que ella se tranquilizara para poder explicarle. Así que decidió dejarla sola.

-Necesitas tiempo lo entiendo. Te dejare para que puedas calmarte. Pero vendré a verte más tarde-

…

Fate y Nanoha se encontraban en el jardín. Ya había parado de llover y Fate tenía que hablar con ella.

-Nanoha. ¿Estaba Alicia enfadada?-

-Bueno, un poco. Pero Alicia y Hayate se conocen desde hace tiempo, ellas acabaran resolviéndolo siempre lo hacen-

-¿Son muy amigas?

-Son más que eso. Como decírtelo…ellas tienen una relación especial. Ni yo misma a veces la entiendo-

-¿Y qué es Bardiche para ti? Parece que también tenéis una relación especial- Nanoha no lo aguantó más y tenía que preguntárselo. Había conocido a Bardiche y físicamente no estaba mal pero no era eso lo que le importaba, sino como Fate se comportaba con él, incluso le ayudo a cambiarle la venda que tenia de la herida y habría jurado ver un sonrojo en ella cuando este se quitó la camiseta.

Fate la miró sorprendida por la pregunta pero cuando se dio cuenta de que le sucedía a Nanoha su expresión cambio a una divertida.

-¿Estas celosa?-

Nanoha se sonrojo ¿cómo la había descubierto? Quizás su expresión no era tan calmada como pensaba

-N-no. Es solo curiosidad- mintió

-Bueno…él y yo…- Nanoha estaba asustada ¿Por qué se lo pensaba tanto? Fate decidió acabar con el juego no quería que Nanoha se enfadara y con su mejor sonrisa dijo- Somos como hermanos, solo eso. Para mí es como mi hermano mayor-

Nanoha sintió un gran alivio aunque la verdad ella no era celosa para nada ¿por qué con Fate si lo era? La vio y sus miradas se encontraron y lo comprendió había encontrado al amor de su vida y no permitiría que nadie le alejase de ella.

-Fate-chan ¿Y que soy yo para ti?- Nanoha se había colocado enfrente de Fate.

-Tu…para mi eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida- se acercó a Nanoha y le beso en la mejilla- Y por eso…- se alejó de ella

-¿Y por eso que?- Nanoha le cogió de la mano para que no se alejara de ella.

-Por eso tienes que irte- Fate bajo la mirada

-¿Qué?- Nanoha no entendía nada, creía que Fate quería estar con ella.

-Aquí corres peligro, ya escuchaste lo que dijo mi madre. Ese tipo no va a parar hasta encontrarme y si tú te quedas corres peligro.-

Nanoha le levantó la cara con sus dos manos para que la mirara.

-Fate no va a pasarme nada. Se defenderme-

-No quiero que te hagan daño. Jamás me lo perdonaría-

Nanoha empezó a caminar con la mano de Fate entrelazada con la de ella- Esto es complicado lo sé. Pero por esa misma razón no quiero alejarme de ti- Vio que Fate aún estaba triste y quiso animarla- Aunque no lo parezca yo también se luchar. ¿Sabes porque me llaman el demonio blanco?-

Fate la miraba con curiosidad. Nanoha había conseguido que dejara el tema.

-¿Por qué?- Fate recordó que la primera vez que se encontró con Nanoha los chicos que la estaban molestando la llamaron así.

-Porque soy la mejor en artes marciales. Mi especialidad es la espada. Hasta ahora nadie me ha derrotado-

Fate la miró como no creyéndoselo y su curiosidad pudo más, así que decidió retar a Nanoha. Ella también era buena en ese estilo de lucha.

- Así que ninguna derrota eh. Eso es porque no has luchado conmigo-

Nanoha se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Fate casi se caiga para atrás porque aun la tenía cogida de la mano y no se había detenido. Cuando Fate se giró para ver a Nanoha, esta tenía una sonrisa, había captado el reto y parecía dispuesta a aceptarlo

-Dime donde y cuando Testarossa-

Vaya sí que se lo toma en serio pensó Fate.

-Hagamos un trato. Si te gano yo tú te iras con tus padres, que es donde ahora mismo estas más segura. Y si ganas tu podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo-

Nanoha estaba pensándolo, no sabía que Fate luchara pero si lo hiciera ¿en serio era tan buena como para ganarle?

-Acepto el trato- lo dijo muy convencida quería ganar sobre todo por lo que estaba en juego.

-Bien- Fate empezó a correr- sígueme.

-Esto es… increíble- Nanoha se encontraba en una enorme sala de lucha, había varios instrumentos de lucha pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Fate la llevó a una habitación en la que había varias katanas que lucían tan brillantes y daban esas esa sensación de poderío.

-Mi padre también era un experto. Mi madre me decía que cuando yo era pequeña, él me traía aquí. Le encantaba este sitio. Y a mí también.- decía Fate mirando divertida la expresión de sorpresa que tenía la pelirroja quien no podía dejar de admirar todo a su alrededor.-Pero supongo que no utilizaremos katanas de verdad. Nos haríamos daño-

Nanoha la miró ofendida. Pero sabía que Fate lo decía en broma, obviamente sabía que no utilizarían las de verdad.

-No estarás intentando librarte-

-Claro que no. Vamos con lo que entreno esta fuera-

Ya estaban listas para cumplir con el trato. Fate sujetaba el shinai con confianza y Nanoha con ligereza parecía que lo llevara siempre. Las dos estaban concentradas, ambas eran competitivas y ninguna quería perder.

La primera en empezar a atacar fue Fate un golpe directo pero Nanoha lo esquivó con facilidad. Con eso se dio cuenta que no debió subestimar a Fate, pues algo le decía que no estaba mostrando su verdadero potencial, la siguiente en dar el golpe fue Nanoha pero Fate no lo esquivó ella lo detuvo con su shinai y la fuerza del choque hizo que Nanoha retrocediera y fue ahí cuando vio su oportunidad para atacar de nuevo. Y se mantenían de esa manera Fate o Nanoha atacaban y las dos trataban de esquivar o detener directamente el golpe que la otra daba. Paso un tiempo y Nanoha no se podía creer que Fate tuviera tano aguante mientras más tiempo pasaba ella se cansaba pero la rubia también parecía cansarse, ninguna de las dos había dado algún golpe que le cediera la victoria. Nanoha decidió utilizar todo su potencial y empezó a hacer que Fate retrocediera no dejaba de atacarla. Por otro lado Fate vio lo que Nanoha intentaba hacer; Nanoha se estaba cansando y antes de agotar todas sus fuerzas lo que hacía era concentrarlas todas en esos golpes, acorralar a su contrincante y cuando este se canse de defenderse le daba el golpe final. Pero Fate no iba dejar que hiciera eso tenía que apartarle y parar su ataque o al final caería. Fate se concentró en los golpes no iba a pararlos los iba a esquivar sería muy peligroso pero ella era veloz y eso le daría alguna oportunidad para atacar de nuevo y Nanoha tuviera que parar para defenderse. Y así lo hizo esquivo los golpes, Nanoha empezó a sospechar algo pero si dejaba de atacar Fate la atacaría a ella y no podría soportar parar otro golpe de la rubia, estaba agotada. Fate esquivó uno de los golpes que le venían por arriba lo hizo con tal velocidad que a Nanoha no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, fue ahí cuando vio su oportunidad y con todas sus fuerzas dio un golpe hacia arriba con el shinai hacia el de Nanoha provocando que esta lo soltara y se quedara desarmada.

Nanoha vio cómo su shinai caía al suelo ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Su vista se desvió hacia la rubia quien respiraba agitadamente, intentaba recobrar el aliento pues ese movimiento le había agotado. Y de repente se olvidó de todo, solo la veía a ella, su piel brillaba con las gotas de sudor, Nanoha sentía mucho calor pero no era por el esfuerzo del enfrentamiento, más bien porque su mirada iba bajando y se encontró con el escote de la rubia trago saliva e intento apartar la vista pero no podía, lo que sentía era más fuerte que ella. Fate no se enteraba de como la miraba Nanoha solo quería acabar con eso.

Nanoha veía a Fate se acercarse pero su deseo no se había apaciguado, ahora su mirada se concentraba en esos labios que desde un primer momento quiso probar.

-Creo que has perdido- Fate colocó su shinai para dar el último golpe, obviamente no lo iba hacer solo era una forma de acabar el enfrentamiento.

-Aun no- Nanoha cogió el shinai de Fate y con él la atrajo hacia ella, dejando a Fate en jaque.

-E-eso… es t-trampa- Tenia a Nanoha tan cerca que le era imposible concentrarse- Si fuera una katana de verdad te cortarías la man…-

Fate no pudo terminar su frase Nanoha no pudo controlarse más y termino de acortar la distancia con ella y las besó. Fate soltó el shinai que cayó a un lado. En un principio no reaccionaba pero cuando al fin pudo hacerlo lo primero que hiso fue posar sus manos en las caderas de Nanoha y acercarla más hacia a ella. Nanoha con ese gesto profundizo el beso y Fate no la hizo esperar y abrió sus labios para permitir el paso a Nanoha. Se separaron para respirar.

-Fate- musitó cuando ella liberó su boca por unos instantes.

Fate besó una ceja y deslizó las manos por su espalda.

Nanoha le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le rozó los labios con los suyos, calibrando su reacción.

Esta caricia delicada pareció electrizarla. Fate emitió un gemido y le devolvió el beso, con vehemencia y voracidad.

Fate estaba contra la pared. Las dos habían perdido totalmente contra su razón se estaban dejando llevar por una pasión desbordante. Y hubieran seguido sino las hubieran interrumpido.

-Testarossa. ¿Estás aquí?- se escuchó una voz llamándola

Fate y Nanoha se separaron rápidamente. La rubia intento arreglarse y hacer volver a reaccionar sus sentidos.

-¿Signum? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cuándo vio a una pelirrosa entrar.

-Arf me dijo que necesitabais mi ayuda. No te encontraban así que pensé que podrías estar aquí-

-Asi. Entonces vamos donde Arf la verdad para que nos explique qué es lo que hay que hacer-

Signum se quedó mirando a Nanoha

-Perdonad- Fate se había dado cuenta de que no las había presentado- Nanoha ella es Signum mi maestra. Signum ella es Nanoha Takamachi.

-Encantada- Nanoha se acercó a saludarla

-Lo mismo digo-

-Yo me adelanto te veo en la casa- Signum salió del sitio dejando a Fate y Nanoha solas.

-Nanoha tenemos que hablar- lo dijo Fate seriamente

Estaban yendo a la casa y Fate tenía decidido que Nanoha tenía que irse, era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo.

-Nanoha, debes irte. No es porque yo quiera. Por favor no me malinterpretes pero es la única manera de que estés a salvo-

-Fate ya te dije lo que pensaba sobre eso-

Fate no iba a darse por vencida- No solo es porque perdieras y tengas que cumplir tu parte del trato. ¿No quieres ver a tu familia?-

Nanoha no había pensado en ello hasta ahora y la verdad era que si quería verles. Aunque Lindy le dijera que ellos no corrían peligro y Arf también le digiera que tras ellos no había nadie ella quería verles.

El silencio de Nanoha fue suficiente para Fate.-Nanoha, agamos otro trato-

-¿otro trato? Que es esta vez-

Fate se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Nanoha también la abrazó le encantaba estar en sus brazos.

-Ve a ver a tu familia. Y cuando todo esto se resuelva yo iré a verte. Y haremos lo que tú quieras. Además me debes enseñar todo lo que me prometiste-

Nanoha no iba a pelear con Fate, no otra vez, además lo que la rubia le proponía le parecía interesante.

-Vale- lo dijo resignada- pero si no vas a buscarme yo misma vendré a por ti-

Fate rio con eso, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

…..

Nanoha estaba en su casa. Su madre estaba preocupada por ella. Le dijo que no era nada, había utilizado como excusa que Hayate se había enfermado y como estaba sola ella se quedaría en su casa para cuidarla.

Hayate también había regresado a su casa tenía que informar de lo sucedido. No quería dejar a Alicia sola pero esta ni le hablaba, así que pensó que en ir y volver lo más pronto posible.

…

-Señor estamos en la ubicación establecida-

-Bien. A que estáis esperando. ¡Hacedlo ya!-

Un despliegue de hombres habían entrado en la casa Testarossa. Neutralizaron las líneas, bloquearon las salidas. Se había desatado el caos, Bardiche fue noqueado no podía hacer mucho con su herida, Arf y Linith fueron reducidas se necesitaron muchos pero lo consiguieron y los demás también fueron reducidos eso con suerte.

El ataque les había tomado con la guardia baja y no pudieron hacer nada

-Señor tenemos a los objetivos, esperamos ordenes-

-Llevadlas con el doctor Scaglietti-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: rescate I**

Ellos pudieron escapar pero ya era tarde cuando intentaron rescatarlas. Sabían que no tenían tiempo, debían ser rápidos y sobre todo cautelosos.

-Te necesitamos-

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?-

Antes de que se pudiera explicar apareció Nanoha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Entonces lo relacionó todo- ¿Y Fate-chan?-

Bardiche no sabía si decírselo o no. Miro a Hayate y ella asintió, le tenía confianza y además Nanoha tenía que saberlo.

Les contó lo que había ocurrido; se habían llevado a Alicia, Fate y Precia y habían herido a Lindy.

-Claro que os ayudaremos- Dijo Hayate parándose de su sitio- Tengo que llamar al capitán Graham, es quien tiene que dar la orden pero no creo que haya ningún inconveniente-

-No tenemos tiempo. Yo y los demás vamos a actuar ya-

-Yo también os ayudare- Nanoha también se levantó de su sitio, le dio igual como la miraban- Es de gente a quien queremos de quienes hablamos. No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-

Se la veía decidida, Hayate sabía que no había nada que hacer. Cuando Nanoha quería algo lo daba todo para conseguirlo.

-Puede ser muy peligroso- Y además a Fate puede que no le guste verte involucrada en esto pensó.

-Me da igual. Lo hare con o sin vuestro consentimiento-

Bardiche alzó una ceja sorprendido. Esa chica era capaz de todo pero había un problemilla.- ¿Qué formación de lucha tienes? o algo por el estilo-

Hayate rió ante tal pregunta. Y Nanoha lo miraba seria.

Entonces Hayate habló-¿Sabes a quien tuvo como instructora de combate?- Él negó con la cabeza para empezar no sabía que Nanoha fuera una chica de luchas- Pues…- Hayate se acercó a su oído y se lo dijo.

Nanoha estaba esperando alguna reacción. Y la tuvo, Bardiche tragó saliva y la miró y su cara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces nos serás de gran ayuda- hizo una pausa- ¿Pero cómo es que…?- su pregunta quedo en el aire.

-Has dicho que no hay tiempo. Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos todos- Cortó Hayate

-Es verdad. Yo me voy- miró a Nanoha- ¿Vienes conmigo?-

Nanoha asintió. Miró a Hayate.

-Yo aún tengo que hacer cosas. Pero iré con vosotros en cuanto pueda-

…

-Lo que tenemos hasta ahora es muy poco. Las cámaras de seguridad que no han sido destruidas no muestran nada- Arf no había parado de revisar cada cámara de la casa buscando algo que pudieran ayudarles.

Linith estaba igual había inspeccionado la casa junto a Bardiche pero no habían dado con nada relevante.

-Espera un momento. Para la cinta en el minuto anterior- Linith intentaba distinguir algo.

La imagen era un poco difusa pero entre el caos se podía distinguir la figura de una persona. Arf aumentó la imagen hacia ese punto, tecleo unas cuantas veces y consiguió que la imagen pudiera dar una cara en concreto. Era un tipo rubio de cabello un poco largo, alto y llevaba gafas. Estaba entrando en un coche. La cámara era una que estaba a pie de calle la cual no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Iré yo haber que es lo que encuentro- dijo Linith saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta.

Nanoha y Bardiche habían llegado al lugar y Arf les enseño la foto.

-Yo lo conozco- Nanoha no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron a unísono

-Lo he visto en la biblioteca. Debe de tener un par de años más que yo creo- se puso una mano en la barbilla intentando recordar- Me dijo que se llamaba… Yuno… Scrya-

Eso era lo que Arf había encontrado en sus datos.- ¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces?-

-Hace muy poco. Cuando estaba en la biblioteca se acercó a saludarme- tenía el ceño fruncido.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y Linith llego.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- Arf fue la primera en preguntar

-Al parecer nuestro hombre es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad de Japón. Y no solo eso ya tiene ofertas de trabajo en muchas empresas- Todos la escuchaban atentas- Destaca por su increíble facilidad para manejar ordenadores podría definirse como un Hacker. Pero no es eso lo que estudia ni a lo que se dedica, lo que le hace está relacionado con la genética…humana-

Todo concordaba era el perfecto aprendiz de Scaglietti. ¿Cómo alguien podía seguir a eso hombre? Se preguntaban todos.

-Pero hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-Al parecer ha extremado su seguridad. Si le hacemos algo Scaglietti no tardara en enterarse y lo que probablemente hará será escapar con ellas-

Todos estaban callados pensando en alguna forma de lograr atraparlo sin que se dé ningún aviso. No estaban dispuestos a perder la que quizás sea su única pista.

-Yo me acercaré a él- Todas las miradas se clavaron en Nanoha- Vamos, es perfecto de mí no sospechara nada. Y podre alejarlo de sus guardias para dejarlo solo-

-Eso sería arriesgado. Pero quizás sea el único camino que tengamos- Linith miró a todos como pidiendo su consentimiento- Entonces estamos de acuerdo-

-Eres increíble. Si tuviera a ese tipo delante no aguantaría las ganas de romperle la cara- Arf apretaba los puños

-No te creas, intentare contener las ganas-

El plan ya se había establecido; Arf seguiría a Nanoha de cerca para evitar cualquier percance. Hayate también se había reunido con ellos. Esperaban en la biblioteca a qué Yuno llegara.

-Bien Nanoha ha llegado la hora está cerca-

Nanoha estaba nerviosa pero no era nada comparado con su deseo de encontrar a Fate.

-¡Yuno-kun!- el nombrado levanto la vista del libro que venía leyendo. Logro divisar a una pelirroja muy conocida llamándole

-Nanoha- No dudo ni un momento en acercarse.

Todo había salido como lo esperaban; Nanoha había conseguido distraer a Yuno y había contado los guardias que lo acompañaban, informando a los demás por el intercomunicador cuando tenía ocasión.

-Yuno- Nanoha lo llamó era el momento de hacer su mejor actuación sin que le entraran arcadas en el proceso. Le agarro la mano.- ¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?- Intento simular una sonrisa.

Yuno se lo estaba pensando. Vio a la cobriza y dijo que le esperara un momento tenía que hacer una llamada. Después de esa llamada Nanoha pudo notar como los que escoltaban a Yuno se iban marchando. Había conseguido dejarlo sin defensa.

-El objetivo está a punto de entrar- informó Arf a sus compañeros.

Una vez en la casa, Nanoha esperaba que todos estuviesen listos.

-Pasa- Le abrió la puerta- déjame tu chaqueta y ponte cómodo-

Yuno se la dio. Nanoha no solo le había pedido la chaqueta para que estuviera cómodo sino porque dentro llevaba su móvil. Que era el único peligro pues no andaba armado.

-El pasillo está un poco oscuro ¿no?-

Nanoha rio un poco para disimular- Es que se fundió la bombilla el otro día. Pero pasa al salón hay si hay luz-

Yuno hizo caso y camino. Detrás de él estaba Nanoha quien lo guiaba. Cuando hubo cruzado el umbral del final del pasillo y estaba ya dentro del salón escucho varias armas cargándose y claro a su alrededor.

-Eres una…- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase Nanoha lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que lo había mandado al suelo.

-Más vale que tengas cuidado con lo que digas- Bardiche lo puso contra el suelo y lo ató. Después lo sentó en una silla

-Solo hay una manera de salir de aquí. Decirnos donde esta Scaglietti- Linith lo miraba fijamente

-No sé de quién me estáis hablando- intentaba desatarse-Lo pagareis muy caro-

-Quien lo pagara vas a ser tu si no hablas- le asestaron un golpe

-Nanoha en serio estas muy equivocada- Yuno tenía que utilizar hasta el último recurso. Había caído en una trampa y ahora estaba perdido.

Nanoha no le hacía caso su rostro se mostraba impasible. Pero se estaba hartando de sus constantes evasiones o tonterías que decía

-Vamos hacer una cosa o nos dices donde estas o lo lamentaras toda tu vida- se acercó y lo jalo de los pelos

Yuno se quejó fuertemente pero al parecer no lo iba a decir tan fácilmente- No le voy a decir nada a una…- Nanoha no lo dejo terminar sabía lo que iba a decir y le golpeo otra vez.

-Me estoy cansando de esto- Nanoha se fue a sentar y vio algo que no había recordado que estaba. La chaqueta en la cual tenía el móvil. –Quizás esto nos diga más que tú- saco el móvil. Arf y Hayate se acercaron a ella.

Se lo dio a Arf ya que era la que más entendía de eso.

-Está bloqueado y parece tener una seguridad fuerte quizás tarde en abrirlo y no puedo asegurar que la información quede intacta- lo decía dando vueltas el aparato.

-En serio creíais que iba a ser así de fácil- todos vieron a Yuno con odio

-Bueno, quizás tú no digas nada pero por la cara que pusiste algo me dice que aquí hay cosas importantes- Nanoha le pidió el aparato a Arf

Nanoha había visto los caracteres que introdujo Yuno cuando hiso la última llamada y como no, los tenía en su mente.

-Listo. Ten yo no sé manejarlo- se lo dio de vuelta a Arf.

-Eres la mejor- Arf sonreía- Nanoha ¿no has pensado en ser una agente como nosotros?- A Nanoha le tomo desprevenida la pregunta pero pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea

-Arf ya la reclutaras luego. Ahora céntrate en buscar algo que nos ayude- Linith miro a Nanoha y le dijo – Sabes es verdad no nos vendrías mal-

Arf estaba revisando todos los datos y aquello era una mina de oro. En el dispositivo no solo había información sobre el proyecto también había varios planos de edificios y uno de ellos era la residencia Testarossa.

-Así que fue él quien pudo localizarnos- Decía Bardiche al mirar los monitores

-Eso parece-

Entre tantos archivos Arf dio con lo que buscaba una ubicación en donde Yuno hacia su estudio y tenía las iniciales JS.

Hayate se iba a encargar del resto de información; de ir a averiguar que ocurría en los demás sitios que aparecían en el aparato y los nombres que se relacionaban con el proyecto. Una vez haya informado a su tío de aquello, ella se reuniría con los demás trayendo con ella los refuerzos que pudiera conseguir. Mientras tanto los demás no pensaban esperar más y se dirigían directamente a la boca del lobo.

-Espera Nanoha antes de que nos vayamos. Queremos darte una cosa- Arf la detuvo

Bardiche se acercaba a ella con una caja blanca. Nanoha no entendía nada

-¿Qué es?-

-Esto te lo iba a dar Precia pero no pudo por lo sucedido y creo que el mejor momento de que lo tengas es ahora-

Nanoha se acercó a la caja la abrió y vio el objeto más increíble que haya visto en su vida. Era una Katana, su enfundadura era blanca con una raya rosada que brillaba de manera sin igual; su empuñadura también era blanca con una pequeña esfera en el medio e hilos dorados la adornaban.

-Es lo que piensas esa joya es uno de los rubíes más raros y hermosos que Precia encontró en una de sus expediciones. Y los hilos que adornan la empuñadura son de oro yo diría que tienen el color del cabello de Fate- Nanoha también lo pensaba.

No tenía palabras solo estaba hipnotizada por aquello. La alzó y desenfundo la Katana que hiso el ruido característico al rozar con la enfundadura, uno elegante y fuerte pensó Nanoha. La hoja era totalmente brillante y no pesaba mucho ni poco era simplemente perfecta. La puso a la altura de sus ojos e intento adivinar el material.

-Está hecha del material más resistente y duro que hayamos podido encontrar-

Nanoha intento reaccionar- No puedo aceptar esto. Es demasiado y ni siquiera me conoce. Lo siento pero no creo que sea para mí-

-Es perfecta para ti. No me preguntes como pero Precia sabía lo que hacías y también que eras la mejor-

-Pero yo no puedo…-

-Ella la mando a hacer para ti. Tú eres la única que la puede empuñar-

-Pero…-

-Espera hay algo más-

Nanoha vio que en el interior de la caja había una carta. Dejo la Katana con cuidado y cogió la carta:

_Quizás no nos conozcamos del todo pero me ha bastado ver cómo se siente Fate cuando está contigo. Sé que tienes algo especial y también sé que no dejaras que le hagan daño_

_Que la protegerás y ella a ti también. Si te doy mi más preciado tesoro es porque tú la quieres y ella también a ti. Espero aceptes esta Katana como símbolo de mi confianza hacia ti._

_Cuida de ella por muy cabezota que sea a veces._

_Precia._

Arf y Bardiche se quedaron mirando ¿que era esa carta? porque sonaba como si… No, era mejor no sacar ideas precipitadas. Nanoha pensó lo mismo.

-Creo que no te queda de otra- Bardiche la miro y le extendió la Katana- Además teniendo en cuenta quien te enseño eres la única que sabrá utilizarla correctamente.

-Gracias. No sé qué decir- Nanoha tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Por ahora será mejor ir a rescatar a Testarossa y su familia- También habían pedido ayuda a Signum quien no dudó en aceptar al fin y al cabo Fate era su mejor alumna.

…

-Sois increíbles- decía mirando los monitores- ¿Sabéis cuan valiosas sois para mí?-

Se acercó a una silla donde tenía a Precia atada- Las has cuidado bien pero te has retrasado un poco en dármelas-

Precia no podía hablar estaba amordazada solo se oían sonidos ilegibles

-Vaya no te entiendo. Si te quito esto prometes cuidar tu vocabulario- le dio una carcajada. Y se lo quito produciéndole dolor a Precia en el proceso

-¡Q-que intentas hacer, déjalas!- se removía con rabia

-Eso ya lo sabes- se alejaba hacia los controles- El problema es que aún no pueden estar juntas pero eso tiene fácil solución-

Aparecieron dos imágenes en las pantallas, Fate y Alicia estaban encerradas e inconscientes.

-He tenido que sedarlas se parecen mucho a ti, no paraba de gritar a todo pulmón-su sonrisa se ensancho más- Aunque puede que después del proceso ni siquiera se acuerden de ti-

* * *

><p>Bueno esto se está acabando. Agradezco a todos los que la leen<p>

Nanoha para mi es la heroína la chica normal que en su destino se cruzan sucesos que la hacen ser quien es.

Para expresar vuestra opinión ya sabéis que hacer. ( si en el fondo os escucho =)

Confesión: al principio iba a ser Nanoha quien tuviera los poderes pero no lo hice así ¿Por qué? Ni idea ;b


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Dolor**

-¿Dónde se ha metido? Se va a perder lo mejor- Miraba su reloj mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo. Buscó a uno de los guardias y le ordenó que lo buscaran. - Esto no puede esperar más-

Llegó a una puerta, tecleó el código de seguridad y esta se abrió. Alicia estaba atada en una camilla.

-Si cooperaras no te tendría de esa manera- se acercó y le toco la mejilla.

Alicia se removía pero era inútil la había inmovilizado totalmente

-Sabes tu hermana sí que está dispuesta a ayudarme ¿Por qué no lo haces tu también?- Mentía

Alicia paró un momento, sabía que eso era mentira Fate nunca cedería tan fácilmente.

-Voy a ver si esto te tranquiliza, tu hermana ya lo entendió- encendió una pantalla – Ves como sonríen. Si no haces lo que te digo ellos serán los que paguen-

Alicia estaba viendo una foto de su familia; Lindy y Chrono.

-Y claro que no se te olvide que Fate y Precia también caen contigo. Quizás a ellas si las veas pagar el precio-

Alicia lo miró con odio, aquel hombre era un monstruo. Precia había contado como era pero no es hasta que ves esa mirada de locura que terminas de creértelo.

Scaglietti vio que Alicia ya no luchaba contra los amarres. Hizo entrar a dos guardias para que la movieran. Pretendía llevarla a una zona más amplia, la zona que el mismo preparó para que Fate y Alicia pudieran sincronizar sus mentes y así poder liberar su poder.

-Ahora espero que te concentres hasta que llegue con Fate- La voz le llegó por un altavoz Alicia no sabía de donde procedía. La habían desatado pero estaba encerrada en una habitación en la que no se podía ver la entrada.

-¡¿Qué?! No pensaras traerla aquí, ahora- Alicia no se sentía preparada no quería herir a Fate

No lo veía pero Scaglietti tenía una gran sonrisa- Veo que Precia ya os ha hablado de las consecuencias. Me ha ahorrado mucho tiempo. Y si, la traeré es la única forma de que lo hagáis. Todo depende de vosotras y cuanto queráis vivir- cerró el intercomunicador.

Él estaba en una sala de alado en la que si podía ver todo lo que sucedía en la otra parte. Se giró – Seguro que lo harán bien al fin y al cabo son tus hijas-

-A-Alicia…- Precia ya casi no tenía fuerzas.

Fate acababa de despertar y se encontró de nuevo en la pesadilla. Escuchó la puerta abrirse sabía perfectamente quien era y también sabía que no tenía escapatoria además de que intentar soltarse solo la agotaría. Aquel tipo entró y Fate pudo divisar la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello. Esa cicatriz se la había hecho ella; al principio Fate logró desatarse y con toda la rapidez que pudo fue hacia él con la misma cuerda con la que la tenían atada, intento ahorcarlo pero los guardias la interceptaron aun así antes de que la alejaran dio un tirón fuerte a la cuerda produciendo un corte en el cuello de Scaglietti debido a la fuerza de rozamiento. Scaglietti no se lo había esperado y con rabia se acercó a Fate, quien estaba otra vez atada, le agarró del brazo con toda la fuerza que pudo y la tiró al suelo pero sin soltar el brazo de Fate y acabó por fracturárselo. Fate gritó del dolor pero apretaba su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas para que no le salieran las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo va tu brazo? - No podía ser más cínico

Fate apretaba los puños aunque la escayola del brazo herido no le permitiera mucha movilidad

Scaglietti intentó acercarse para ver el estado del brazo pero Fate lo aparto rápidamente. Pero no pudo alejarlo mucho pues estaba inmovilizada. Scaglietti logró su objetivo y revisó el brazo, le había producido bastante daño.

-¿Tienes ganas de ver a tu hermana? Ella te está esperando- No esperaba respuesta, salió y ordenó que llevaran a Fate donde estaba Alicia.

Fate tenía claro lo que ese hombre pretendía.

Y allí se encontraban, podían sentirse pero no podían verse había una especie de pared entre ellas.

-Seguro que ahora estáis sintiendo un poco de dolor de cabeza-

Era verdad Alica y Fate no se sentían nada bien. Estaban demasiado cerca y no controlaban bien la situación.

-Tenéis que concentraros. Pensad en que así no os haréis más daño-

Fate y Alicia no sabían cómo hacerlo. Scaglietti les había dicho que si alguna imagen o recuerdo que no fuera suyo aparecía en la mente de una de las dos se centraran en intentar mantenerla. Pero ese era el problema no solo aparecía una cosa sino muchas y sus mentes no lo aguantaban.

Después de varios intentos Alicia y Fate dejaron de sentir dolor fue cuando Scaglietti pensó que ya era hora de quitar la separación entre ellas.

-¿Cómo están? - Vio los monitores

-Han mejorado aun así sus constantes siguen variando drásticamente - le contestó uno de sus ayudantes.

-Abre la separación -

Les volvió a hablar por el intercomunicador - ahora es cuando se comprueba que realmente estáis preparadas-

Fate y Alicia vieron cómo se empezaba a abrir lo que las mantenía separadas. Fate estaba asustada una cosa era mantener el equilibrio a cierta distancia y otra era que estuvieran cara a cara. Claro que también estaba nerviosa sería la primera vez que viera a Alicia en persona.

Alicia vio a Fate, en serio eran como dos gotas de agua pero su visita se clavó en el brazo escayolado.

-No me digas que ese maldito te hiso daño- Se acercó a Fate sin pensarlo. Pero fue un error y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo.

Se había precipitado y ahora las dos habían perdido el control. Alicia no soportaba el dolor y el agobio que sentía en su cabeza y Fate estaba igual. Pero Scaglietti solo las observaba, para él aun no era tiempo de volver a poner la separación.

-¡Para! Las vas amatar- Precia gritó. Ver a sus hijas pasando por eso le desgarraba el corazón.

-Vaya ya has despertado - las había vuelto a sedar. ¿Cuantas veces había utilizado el sedante con ellas? Nunca se quedaban quietas.

Volvió su mirada hacía Fate y Alicia. Esta última estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz y a Fate se le nublaba la vista, se estaban yendo. Fue en ese momento en el que las volvió a separar.

-Ahora que están agotadas físicamente solo queda que se complementen- miró a Precia quien no paraba de llorar.- y aquí es donde entras tú -

Dejó pasar un tiempo hasta que Fate y Alicia se recuperaran un poco.

Alicia fue la primera en levantarse-¡Fate!-

Se supone que ella no le podía escuchar las cámaras estaba insonorizadas. Pero Fate sí que la escuchó.

Entonces una de las paredes mostro un brillo y tanto Alicia como Fate pudieron ver a Scaglietti.

Pero eso no fue lo que las dejó congeladas, también estaba su madre. Verla de esa manera hiso que a las dos les hirviera la sangre.

-Quizás esto os anime a hacerlo mejor- estaba detrás de Precia con un bisturí en su mejilla

-¡No la toques!- Fate y Alicia dijeron al unisonó

-Entonces hacedlo bien- bajo el bisturí al cuello, cerca de la clavícula y le hiso un corte bastante profundo. La herida empezó a sangrar y Precia no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Scaglietti tenía esa sonrisa malévola todo estaba saliendo como él quería. - Por cada fallo que comentáis, vuestra madre tendrá un bonito corte-

Iba en serio las dos lo vieron. Fue Fate quien tomo la iniciativa.

-Danos un poco de tiempo - se alejaba de aquella pared casi mareada no podía concentrarse viendo a su madre en ese estado.

- Tenéis 10 min-

Pasaron algo más de cinco minutos, Fate y Alicia estaban ordenando sus pensamientos. Y fue cuando lograron algo increíble.

-(Fate puedes escucharme)-

-(¿Qué? Ha funcionado)-

Se estaban comunicando mentalmente

-(Fate. ¿Qué vamos hacer? No sé si pueda soportarlo)-

-(Yo tampoco)-

El tiempo se les agotaba pero tenían que arriesgarse pasase lo que pasase iban a llegar hasta el final.

Le dio una última mirada a su madre. Precia lloraba pero no por el dolor físico sino porque sabía que pretendía Fate y también vio a Alicia tenían la misma mirada. Las dos llegaron a la misma solución Fate y Alicia iban a acabar con esto.

O al menos eso creían.

¿Cómo lo consiguieron? Había pasado muy rápido. Estaban una enfrente de la otra, estas ves sin dolores ni desmayos. Alicia se abalanzo a abrazar a Fate, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle más el brazo, y Fate le correspondió. Pero alguien dijo alguna ves que la felicidad era efímera. Un destello inundó la sala y ambas cayeron automáticamente, el proyecto REM estaba completo.

-Traedlas inmediatamente conmigo- Scaglietti tenía una gran sonrisa triunfadora.

Se acercó a Precia quien volvía a desesperarse.- ¿Te preguntaras que voy hacer ahora?- soltó una carcajada.- Solo voy a coger lo que me pertenece-

-Al parecer si hay talento en algunos jóvenes. En especial en uno. Ese chico me ha ayudado a controlar el proyecto. Al parecer no es tan mortífero una vez completado y hay más de un 95% de posibilidades de que cualquier otra persona lo posea. Solo hay un pequeño problema…una vez hecha la transferencia los antiguos portadores mueren-

Esto sí que la tomó por sorpresa, ya era demasiado problema si conseguía completarlo y ahora no solo había conseguido eso sino que también iba a poseerlo. ¿Es que acaso este hombre no tenía límites?

Fate y Alicia ya estaban en el lugar, les empezaron a poner cables y más cosas que permitían su monitorización. Y Scaglietti solo tenía uno en su brazo. Él no podía esperar más quería tener su creación ya.

-Vamos no te pongas de esa manera- Precia no paraba de removerse- Como te dije hace años; deberías sentirte honrada por formar parte de algo que cambiara el mundo-

-Señor todo esta listo-

-Empecemos entonces-

En una maquina se podía leer: _Estado del proceso 5%_

Y para Precia ese porcentaje aumentaba demasiado rápido.

* * *

><p>Seguro estabais esperando la continuación: rescate II.(esta en proceso) . No me matéis necesitaba poner esto.<p>

Agradecer a los que me han dejado saber lo que piensan de la historia, significa mucho muchísimo para mí.

Si os animáis a expresar vuestra opinión ya sabéis que hacer.

Confesión: Tenía una pero alguien se me adelantó (no quiero mirar a nadie. Empieza por R y termina por AX)jeje. Ahora en serio, era un poquito obvio ¿no? por eso no puse ni el nombre del personaje ;b


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: rescate II**

Estaban enfrente de un edificio que a primera vista no parecía especial pero para ellos significaba mucho.

-Ya estamos aquí- Nanoha señalaba el edificio- ¿y ahora que hacemos? Parece tener mucha seguridad-

Se habían colocado lo suficientemente cerca como para poder inspeccionar el lugar. Los cinco consiguieron tomar posiciones para poder ocultarse, no estaban demasiado lejos y todos podían verse. Hablaban por los auriculares.

"Escuchadme no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo. Por eso si el plan inicial no funciona…iremos con todo lo que tenemos" Linith habló con autoridad

"De acuerdo" afirmaron todos.

Nanoha y Signum eran las que tenían que entrar primero para poder dar acceso a Arf al sistema de seguridad y que ella pudiera abrir las diferentes entradas a sus compañeros.

"Basta con que insertéis la tarjeta en uno de sus ordenadores" les indico Arf por el auricular.

Nanoha caminó directo a una de las entradas y como era de esperar uno de los guardias la detuvo.

-Señorita esta es un propiedad privada no puede entrar sin autorización-

-Solo necesito ayuda con algo. ¿Podría usted ayudarme?- Nanoha dio su mejor sonrisa- Solo será un momento se lo prometo.

El guardia dudo un momento pero termino accediendo. Dejando desprotegida la cabina que permitía el acceso. En ese momento Signum entró e intentó colocar la tarjeta en algún ordenador.

Salió rápidamente, el guardia ya estaba de vuelta.

"¿Arf ha funcionado?" preguntó Nanoha.

Todos estaban impacientes por la respuesta

"Un minuto más…"-Arf tecleaba un pequeño ordenador- "¡Ya está!".

Todos suspiraron con alivio. Arf había conseguido meterse a la red de seguridad. Buscó una entrada que no estuviera vigilada para que Nanoha y Signum pudieran entrar. Encontró una detrás del edificio.

"Tenéis que saltar la valla para ir a la puerta. Estará ya desbloqueada"

Nanoha y Signum fueron con cautela a la parte de atrás y vieron una puerta que tenía una pequeña luz verde que indicaba que estaba abierta. Y estaba también Bardiche.

"Estamos dentro. Parece que es una especie de almacén hay un montón de cajas" informo Nanoha. "Supongo que la puerta de enfrente nos llevara dentro"

"Bien. Yo estoy buscando a través de las cámara a ver si las encuentro"

Arf les informó que Scaglietti las tenía retenidas en uno de los pisos superiores. Bardiche decidió separarse de ellas para lograr abarcar más territorio.

Nanoha y Signum iban por uno de los pasillos. Pero se detuvieron antes de girar pues en el otro pasillo había gente.

-No podemos dejar que nos descubran-

-Lo sé-

Signum vio una habitación y entró con cautela miró alrededor y encontró colgadas unas batas de laboratorio, que llevaban las personas en aquel lugar. Las cogió y le dio una a Nanoha para así pasar desapercibidas.

Lograron pasar aunque en ellas se fijaba más de una persona.

………

_Estado del proceso 25%_

-Señor las pulsaciones de las chicas están bajando-

……………

-Hmm…creo que tenemos visitas. Sein puedes hacerte cargo-

-Claro, ya me estaba aburriendo- Se dirigió a la dirección en la cual habían visto a los intrusos.

-Dime Cypha- El hombre hablaba por el móvil

- DeVille ¿Se ha contratado nuevo personal?-

-No que yo sepa ¿porque?-

-He visto algo sospechoso-

-Quizás estén con las personas que acabo de ver espiándonos-

-¿Así? Entonces eso explicaría porque llevaban armas debajo de sus batas de laboratorio. Iré a ver que se traen-

-Si mejor que nos aseguremos- Cortó la llamada

-No puede ser- susurró DeVille al ver una cabellera rubia corta cruzando uno de los pasillos a lo lejos.

/

Linith escuchó a alguien acercarse detrás de ellas.

- ¡Vete aun te necesitan!- Dijo a Arf levantándose bruscamente

-¿Qué?-

No le dio tiempo a contestar pues Sein había disparado contra ellas.

-Vamos vete yo me encargo-

Aunque Arf quisiera quedarse no podía. Tenía que ayudar a los demás. Así que salto de su posición y fue al encuentro de sus compañeros. Las habían descubierto y debía avisar a los demás, si es que no los habían visto ya, porque las comunicaciones no funcionaban.

-Vaya creí que estabais muertas- Sein apuntaba con su arma a Linith- No creo que tu amiguita llegue muy lejos-.

-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes- sacó su arma esquivando los disparos de su enemiga.

-Debí haberte pegado un tiro cuando atacamos en aquella casa. ¿Cómo se llamaba…?. ¿La residencia Testarossa?-

/

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- DeVille tomó por sorpresa a Bardiche y rápidamente le dio una patada en el estómago. Y como consecuencia se cayó su auricular y DeVille lo piso haciéndolo pedazos.

-Esta vez no juegas con ventaja- Bardiche se puso en posición para luchar.

-Bueno así será menos aburrido. La última vez que te vi estabas herido y no luchabas demasiado bien- antes de acabar su frase ya estaba intentando golpear a Bardiche otra vez pero este lo esquivó rápidamente.-al menos eres rápido-

Bardiche se abalanzó contra él y lo tiró contra una pared. Pero su enemigo se recuperó pronto y fue hacia él- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

/

-Esto es malo. No recibo comunicación de los demás-

-¿Crees que los han descubierto? Preguntó Nanoha mientras revisaba un de los planos para poder acceder la planta de arriba-

-No lo sé pero debemos darnos prisa porque de ser así no tardaran en localizarnos-

Se escuchó una risa detrás de ellas- Yo no creo que tengáis mucha prisa ahora. Porque ya os hemos descubierto-

Nanoha y Signum sacaron sus armas rápidamente. Tenían enfrente a una chica que parecía segura y no retrocedió al contrario siguió con su semblante tranquilo y ella también sacó su arma.

-Así que no eran imaginaciones mías- se iba acercando- Es muy raro ver a una doctora con espada-

- Yo de ti lo dejaría y no arriesgaría mi vida-

Cypha frunció el ceño no le gusto que una desconocida le dijera esas cosas.- Te crees que os tengo miedo. Sois vosotras las que deberíais tenerlo-

Signum miró a Nanoha y ella lo entendió. Debía irse tenía que encontrar a Fate y las demás. No sabía si sus compañeros también habían sido atrapados pero pronto darían el aviso y habrá más personas buscándola y eso dificultaría su búsqueda. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir hacia arriba.

Cypha estuvo a punto de detenerla pero Signum se adelantó e intercepto su golpe- Esta lucha la tendrás solos conmigo-

-AHH- Cypha retrocedió y se preparó para hacerle frente- No creo que tarde mucho contigo-

/

Nanoha subía a toda velocidad por las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco cuando una de las puertas del siguiente piso se abrió de repente, estaba a punto de sacar su arma pero consiguió distinguir a la persona que salía.

-¡Arf! – dijo feliz de saber que ella estaba bien.

-¿Nanoha?- espero a que subiera.- Nanoha ¿dónde está Signum?-

-Nos han decubierto. Tenemos que encontrarlas Arf-

Arf y Nanoha siguieron subiendo y escucharon un comunicado en el que se advertía que habían entrado intrusos y que cualquier sospechoso fuese detenido.

……………

-Ve a ver que está ocurriendo- ordenó a su ayudante.

Scaglietti miro a Precia- No crees que han llegado un poco tarde-

_Estado del proceso 40%_

- Si el proceso se interrumpe ellas morirán-

Precia solo tenía la esperanza de que llegara alguien para ayudarlas.

…………..._..._

-Estamos cerca Nanoha. Pero tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo para desbloquear la puerta- Arf miraba desde una esquina y la puerta estaba con vigilantes.

-Está bien yo me encargo- sacó dos pistolas y empezó a disparar.

Nanoha abrió camino a Arf hasta las puertas. Arf empezó a descodificar el código de seguridad mientras Nanoha le cubría.

-¿Arf te queda mucho? Vienen más y no hay suficiente munición.

- No ya casi esta-

Entonces se encendió una luz verde y un monitor que decía: _acceso permitido. _Arf programó el sistema para que bloqueara las puertas después entrar ellas, sería un problema si más enemigos venían.

Pero ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para lo que había detrás. Nanoha fijo sus ojos en Precia y lo que vio le hizo sentir un gran dolor pero su vista se desvió hacia dos rubias que estaban inconscientes y rodeadas de varios monitores y no solo le produjo dolor también rabia y un odio inmenso.

-Si las quieres no te acerques a ellas. Si el proceso se detiene morirán. Y tú serás la culpable- Scaglietti permanecía sentado y mirando a Nanoha.

-¡Precia! – Arf corrió hacia ella, sabía que Scaglietti se refería a Fate y Alicia.

Nanoha apretaba el puño alrededor de su espada no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo iba a salvarlas si solo sacándolas de allí las condenaría a la muerte? Pero un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Nanoha, sepáralas de él! No dejes que se complete-

Nanoha miró a Precia a quien Arf estaba desatando.

-Confía en mi Nanoha-

_Estado del proceso 50%_

No estaba muy segura pero al escuchar a esa máquina, se armó de valor y fue hacia Fate y Alicia

-¡No lo hagas! O lo pagaras muy caro-

Nanoha ni siquiera lo miró y desconectó los cables que tenían Alicia y Fate. Aquello tuvo como consecuencia que Scaglietti cayera al suelo pero lo que le preocupaba era que uno de los monitores empezaba a emitir un pitido de alarma y eso significaba que Alicia y Fate estaban desestabilizadas. Sus pulsos bajaban cada vez más y pronto empezarían a convulsionar.

-Arf necesito que vayas al monitor principal y lo bloques cuando este al 99% de acuerdo. Debes ser precisa- Precia le dio un abrazo- Confió en ti-

-Nano….-Precia no pudo terminar.

Lo que veía no podía ser posible; Scaglietti se estaba levantando. Este se echó a reír de una manera escalofriante- ¡Esta vez gano yo Precia!-

Se levantó e iba a por Fate y Alicia pero Nanoha se interpuso en su camino. –No las vas a tocar-

Scaglietti cogió la espada de Nanoha y su mano empezó a sangrar. Después la quito de allí y le mostro su mano, esta empezaba a curarse por sí sola.- No puedes detenerme-

Nanoha se quedó sorprendida pero eso no la asusto empuño su espada con fuerza y se preparó para detenerlo.

-Veo que quieres ser la primera en morir-

-No dejare que le hagas daño-

Corrió hacia él e intento darle algún golpe. Pero por mucho que llegara a golpearle siempre se cerraba la herida. Scaglietti poseía una fuerza increíble y cuando lograba tocar a Nanoha le hacía bastante daño. Se estaba empezando a cansar de que la espada se interpusiera en su camino y cogió un hierro que estaba allí para poder detener los golpes de Nanoha pero ella no se rendía.

Mientras Nanoha luchaba con Scaglietti Precia volvió a conectar a Alicia y Fate, no tenía tiempo las estaba perdiendo. Arf estaba en el monitor Precia la necesitaba allí pero no tenía ni idea de que era lo que planeaba Precia.

Precia se había conectado el cable que tenía Scaglietti antes en su brazo. El proceso se inició automáticamente. _Estado del proceso 55%_

¿Por qué hacía esto? Ella sabía que la única manera de salvar a sus hijas era quitarles el poder que poseían. Ese había sido su plan desde el principio, no dejaría que Alicia y Fate corrieran peligro, hace tiempo que ella estaba estudiando como quitárselo. Si Scaglietti no las hubiera encontrado ella misma habría llevado acabo el traspaso del proyecto REM en su propio cuerpo aunque le costase la vida, ya que si no se completaba el proceso moriría pero era necesario interrumpirlo en el 99% para que Alicia y Fate sobrevivieran. Por esa razón no se explicaba como Scaglietti seguía vivió pues solo poseía el 50%.

_Estado del proceso 99%._

Arf paró el proceso y lo bloqueó. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Fate y Alicia ya no estaban en peligro más bien parecían estar dormidas. Pero al buscar a Precia no la encontró ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Corrió a socorrerla

-Precia vamos- le temblaban las manos no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces sintió como Fate y Alicia empezaban a despertar.

Por otra parte Nanoha intentaba mantener lejos a Scaglietti de ellas. Estaba agotada no podía más había recibido varios golpes, no conseguía mantenerse pero no podía rendirse y seguía luchando. En uno de los golpes Scaglietti logro desarmarla, no tenía energía suficiente para esquivarlos con soltura y al detenerlos era ella quien sufría más daño. Scaglietti se estaba cansando del aguante de Nanoha, así que en un descuido de ella, al ver a Fate a salvo, cogió el hierro que le había quitado Nanoha y se lo clavó. Naoha cayó de rodillas intentaba mantenerse pero no tenía energías y terminó en el suelo.

Fate se levantó de repente-¡Nanoha!- la buscó por sus alrededores y la vio allí detrás tirada en el suelo.

Scaglietti no había terminado con Nanoha le agarró por el cuello y la levantó. Volvió a reír porque no le hacían falta las manos para hacer eso, la tenía suspendida en el aire y la estaba asfixiando pero todo lo hacía con la mente.

Antes de que Fate llegara a Nanoha, Precia estaba ya consiente. Precia se dirigió hacia Scaglietti y le obligó a soltar a Nanoha, al igual que él, ella también poseía los poderes y no le hizo falta estar cerca.

Fate corrió y sujetó a Nanoha antes de que cayera al suelo.

-F-Fate-chan… te quiero mucho- Nanoha empezaba a perder la conciencia-¿tu… brazo?

A Fate en ese momento le daba igual su brazo-Nanoha, aguanta por favor- Fate rompió en llanto- No puedes rendirte, no me dejes-

-¡Fate! Escúchame hija hay que salir de aquí coge a Nanoha y sácala pronto- Precia intentaba mantener a Scaglietti quien no paraba de atacarla.

-¡No podrás hacer nada! No entiendes acabare con vosotras. No me podéis vencer- empezaba a acercarse – Y cuando os mate el 100% del proyecto REM será mío-

Arf había ayudado a Alicia a levantarse y empezó a gritar a Fate para que salieran.

-Madre- Alicia vio como Precia estaba luchando con Scaglietti -¡MADRE!

Se soltó de Arf y corrió hacia ella.

-Alicia, hija, tienes que irte-

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo estaré siempre con vosotras-

Esa respuesta solo incremento la preocupación de Fate y Alicia. Precia lo vio en sus ojos y con toda sus fuerzas empujó e Scaglietti contra una pared, permitiéndole tener un momento para abrazar a sus hijas.

-Id vosotras primero yo estaré detrás-

Aunque no podían evitar sentir que algo malo pasaba debían salir de allí, Nanoha estaba muy grave. Arf cargó a Nanoha hacia la salida y Fate ayudo a Alicia a mantenerse porque estaba empezando a marearse y Fate también.

Pero Precia no tenía ninguna intención de volver a escapar, sabía que Scaglietti volvería a encontrar la forma de hacerles daño, si no las mataba allí mismo. Iba a cortar el problema de raíz y ella era la única que podía hacerlo. Era la única que podía estar en igualdad con Scaglietti y arrebatarle todo, y eso incluía su vida. Por eso cuando Alicia y Fate salieron ella les grito -¡Os quiero y siempre os cuidare. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida!

Alicia y Fate se dieron la vuelta y vieron como las puertas se estaban cerrando con su madre dentro.

-Cuidad la una de la otra- Les dijo Precia con una sonrisa y las puertas finalmente se cerraron.

-¡Mama!- Alicia y Fate gritaron con dolor

Arf se había dado cuenta y dejo a Nanoha en el suelo con Fate e intentó volver a desbloquear la puerta.

Pero la puerta no se habría siempre aparecía: _Acceso denegado._ Arf entonces cayó en la cuenta de que quien bloqueaba la puerta era Precia.

-¡¿Por qué no se abre la puerta!?- Alicia gritó con desesperación. Ella no paraba de golpear la puerta había estado tanto tiempo de así que empezaban a sangrarle los nudillos. Sabía también que era su madre quien estaba sacrificándose por ellas.

Fate estaba intentando que Nanoha no perdiera totalmente el conocimiento. La tenía en su regazo y observaba que respiraba con dificultad, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de ella.

-Aguanta por favor- sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y se acercó a besarla, Nanoha le correspondió. Pero Fate sintió como el cuerpo de Nanoha estaba empezando a enfriarse. Y sintió como ya no había fuerza en el agarre de su mano, Nanoha había cerrado los ojos. Fate la brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente se escuchó una explosión que provenía del lugar donde Precia se había encerrado con Scaglietti y en el monitor apareció: _Acceso permitido_.

Alicia paro y empezó a llorar. Fate también lo sintió, estaba temblando y vio a Alicia, quien se acercó rápidamente a abrazar a su hermana. Las dos no podían parar de llorar de una forma que a Arf le desgarraba el corazón.

A lo lejos se escuchó un helicóptero y las puertas empezaron a abrirse.

* * *

><p>Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo será el ultimo.<p>

Gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan sus reviews. ;b


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años después.<p>

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la sala, una persona estaba en el suelo, el golpe realmente le dolió y eso que se suponía que las colchonetas debían amortiguarlo. Aceptó la mano de su contrincante quien le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó. El sonido que hizo contra el suelo le preocupo un poco.

-No te preocupes- se levantó y se masajeo el hombro adolorido- Les estamos enseñando a defenderse. Y tú realmente sabes cómo hacerlo-

-Gracias, lo hago lo mejor que puedo- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Creo que te están esperando- Dijo señalando hacia una rubia que se encontraba apoyada en una las barandillas del piso de arriba.

-…

Nanoha no tardó ni un segundo en salir a su encuentro, tanto que dejo a Bardiche con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Fate-chan!- gritaba mientras corría por el pasillo.

Fate atrapó a Nanoha retrocediendo un poco por la velocidad con la que venía. La había extrañado tanto que no quería soltarla aun.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Nanoha se alejó un poco sin soltar el abrazo.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. ¿No te ha gustado?- Fate puso cara de falsa tristeza.

Nanoha no podía con ella y le dio a cambio un suave beso- Claro que me ha gustado-

Nanoha y Fate caminaron hasta los vestuarios, Nanoha tenía que cambiarse y quitarse su ropa de entrenamiento. El vestuario estaba vacío y Nanoha empezó a quitarse la camiseta, Fate fijó su vista en un lugar concreto del cuerpo de Nanoha.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Fate con preocupación.

-Bien ¿Por qué…- Nanoha siguió la línea de visión de Fate.

Siempre que Fate veía aquella cicatriz no podía evitar preocuparse por Nanoha. Esa herida casi le causa la muerte, de hecho lo estuvo durante unos segundos. Y Nanoha sabia con solo mirar a Fate que ella aún se sentía culpable por aquello pero ella no la culpaba jamás lo hizo ni lo hará.

-Fate-chan, sabes que han pasado cuatro años desde aquello. En serio lo único que queda de la herida es esta cicatriz- se tocó la cicatriz que tenía en su costado izquierdo- No pasa nada lo ves- dijo dándose unos golpecitos con el dedo en la cicatriz.

Fate no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor ante aquello. Nanoha la miró divertida, se acercó a ella y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-No puedo evitar pensar que aun te duele, la herida fue muy grave- Fate la abrazó por la cintura.

-No soy de cristal, no voy a romperme tan fácilmente- Nanoha dijo con voz suave, recordando como Fate no la dejaba hacer ningún trabajo que requiriese demasiada fuerza cuando estaba con ella. Nanoha se enfadaba con ella por eso, pero siempre lo terminaban arreglando, mejor dicho Nanoha se salía con la suya.

-Lo sé- Fate se inclinó para besarla.

Cuando se separaron Fate vio en Nanoha una mirada de picardía.

-Además, yo nunca te he escuchado decir nada de eso cuando estamos…-

-C-creo que vi a Arf por uno de los pasillos- La rubia corto lo que Nanoha iba a decirle, se puso totalmente roja y lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí antes de que su novia siguiera con el juego y ella no pudiese evitar caer en él. No era el momento ni le lugar.

Nanoha se rio, Fate podía ser tan tímida a veces y le encantaba hacerla sonrojar se veía tan hermosa.

-Vale, ve a verla- La dejo ir con un suspiro.

-Llámame cuando termines- Fate le dijo antes de salir.

Nanoha le guiño un ojo como respuesta mientras se quitaba el resto de ropa. Ese gesto y la visión que tenía solo incremento el color de la cara de Fate.

………

-¿Te sigue doliendo?- Arf lo dijo con un poco de burla.

-Golpea realmente fuerte. La próxima vez que quiera demostrar alguna técnica luchas tú con ella-

-No gracias. Tú tienes más aguante- bebió de su vaso de agua.

-Vamos que tampoco es tan mala. Solo… se emociona un poco- Fate intentaba defender a Nanoha.

Por lo que le había dicho Arf, Nanoha ya se había ganado su reputación en la agencia; y es que era una de las mejores agentes además de una de las más jóvenes y encima poseía una técnica de lucha increíble por esa razón a veces se solicitaban sus servicios para enseñar a otros agentes diversas formas de lucha.

-Un poco- dijeron Arf y Bardiche a la vez. De forma sarcástica.

…

Estaban todos en el aparcamiento y la única que tenía coche era Fate. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fate a los demás.

-Supongo que conducirá Nanoha o alguno de nosotros ¿no?- dijo Arf señalando a Bardiche y a ella misma.

Fate entrecerró los ojos con una mirada de reproche. ¿En serio aún no se fiaban de ella? Vale que si le costó bastante sacarse el carnet de conducir pero se lo había sacado y eso era lo que importaba.

Nanoha se adelantó a Fate, la verdad ella tampoco quería ponerse en peligro.

-Fate-chan te parece que conduzca yo. Tú acabas de llegar de un largo viaje y estarás cansada-

Fate dio un largo suspiro y le dio las llaves de su coche.

-No conduzco tan mal-

-No, cariño no conduces mal, de hecho controlas bien. Es solo que vas un poco rápido a veces- Nanoha le dijo mientras encendía el coche.

-Un poco- Volvieron a decir Arf y Bardiche al mismo tiempo, de forma sarcástica también. Aunque también pensaron que ese no era el único problema, Fate era despistada y solía perderse en las carreteras. Menos mal que existían los GPS o no sabían cómo llegaría hasta aquí.

El viaje fue tranquilo y hablaban de todo un poco.

-Fate ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?- pregunto Arf.

Fate esbozo una gran sonrisa- Bueno ya no me tengo que ir y puedo seguir desde aquí-

Nanoha se alegró por escuchar esa noticia y si no estuviera conduciendo se hubiese lanzado encima de Fate.

-¿En serio? Lindy, Alicia y los demás se alegraran de escuchar eso-

-Yo también me alegre de escucharlo. La verdad es que os extrañaba mucho-

-Y nosotros a ti-

…………

-¡Fate! Hermanita- Alicia se lanzó encima de ella apenas salió de su casa.

-Nunca cambias- Fate le devolvió el abrazo.

Estaban todos en la sala de estar

-Así que esta era la sorpresa que Hayate no me quería decir-

-Si te lo decía no sería sorpresa-

Hayate se sentó alado de Alicia y está le tomo de la mano. Nanoha las vio y se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que había entre ellas, suspiro, al menos ahora por fin entendía su relación. Hayate también salió herida hace cuatro años, algunos de los cómplices de Scaglietti se resistieron, no fue muy grave pero aun así Alicia no se despegaba de ella.

-Hijas podéis ayudarme a traer los aperitivos-

Hija, Fate se había acostumbrado fácilmente a que Lindy la llamase así. Fue ella quien la llamó madre primero, quizás al principio le costó bastante, de hecho casi un año, pero Lindy fue paciente y comprensiva, fue ella quien estuvo con Fate después del accidente, incluso noches en las que ella tenía pesadillas y no podía hacer nada más que llorar ella estaba allí y la abrazaba hasta que se tranquilizaba y se dormía.

-Vamos Fate no puedo yo sola con eso-Alicia la despertó de sus pensamientos.

El timbre sonó, llegaban más invitados. Fate fue a abrir y lo recibió con un abrazo que le fue devuelto con más fuerza. Era Chrono, su ahora hermano, Fate lo llegó a querer mucho; él tenía el mismo carácter comprensivo de su madre pero era más serio. Pero también se llevaban bien porque los dos podían contraatacar contra Alicia cuando les hacia una de sus bromas, ellos eran el ejemplo de la unión hace la fuerza.

-Amy no me digas…- Fate se fijó en la mano de la novia de Chrono.

-Shh…- le hizo un gesto con la mano- Es una sorpresa- le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

Todos se alegraron del compromiso, y claro como el tema había salido nunca faltaba la típica pregunta de ¿Quién será la siguiente pareja? Lindy estaba mirando a Fate y Alicia alternativamente. Puso cara de tristeza y abrazo a sus dos hijas, casi ahogándolas en el proceso.- Solo me qué días vosotras en serio no crezcáis más- con una lagrima.

-M-mama no lo vamos hacer aun somos jóvenes- Alicia ya se lo esperaba.

-Bueno, pero tampoco tardéis demasiado. Espero tener nietos pronto-

Fate se atragantó con uno de los aperitivos que estaba comiendo, definitivamente aún tenía que acostumbrarse a esos cambios radicales de Lindy.

-Fate y ¿Qué tal vas?-

-Me va bien, la verdad es que ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Pero resulta que puedo seguir desde aquí-

-Eso es genial, debiste habérmelo dicho antes, sabes cuantas cosas tenia preparadas para que te llevaras-

-Lo siento me acabo de enterar hoy-

Todos se alegraban de tener a Fate allí y que no tuviera que irse a otra ciudad. Fate decidió que quería ser investigadora y cuando se graduó en el instituto tuvo que irse a otra ciudad a estudiar, y así se la paso los dos últimos años yendo de una ciudad a otra cuando podía. Aunque la mayoría de veces era durante las vacaciones porque su carrera era muy exigente. Nanoha iba a verla por supuesto pero ella tampoco podía quedarse demasiado tiempo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos en la misma universidad?- Alicia la miraba con emoción.

-Mmm…si aunque yo estoy un poco lejos de tu facultad-

-Mejor así te salvas de los accidentes que suele tener Alicia en el laboratorio y hace evacuar a toda la facultad- Hayate decía con burla

-Solo son unos exagerados yo no hago nada peligroso- Alicia intento parecer enfadada cruzándose de brazos, pero no podía el solo recordar como todo el mundo salió corriendo por un poco humo le causaba risa.

Al parecer Alicia tenia talento para la ciencia, igual que su madre biológica, y decidió irse por ese camino era buena en lo que hacía pero cuando se aburría simplemente se ponía a experimentar y a ver qué pasaba, claro que comprobaba que las reacciones no fuesen peligrosas.

-¿Ya has ido?- Pregunto Lindy a Fate.

-No acabo de llegar. Estaba pensando en ir ahora-

………

Estaban allí de pie, en el lugar donde descansaban sus padres. Hace cuatro años que la habían perdido; Precia dio su vida por sus hijas de alguna manera supo que estarían bien que no estarían solas. Quizás no llego a estar con Alicia demasiado tiempo pero eso ella ya lo sabía por eso se encargó de que ella supiera lo mucho que la quería. También sabía que Fate era quien quizás sufriría más pero acabaría comprendiendo que no había alternativa y que ni ella ni su hermana eran las culpables de nada simplemente era algo inevitable.

Para Fate el dolor ya no era el mismo. Antes cuando venía a este lugar no podía evitar sentir un dolor insoportable y una mezcla de rabia y miedo, no podía creer que su madre hubiese muerto pero con el tiempo ese dolor se fue junto con los demás sentimientos, ahora solo podía tener recuerdos de su madre los más felices porque ¿a quién le interesan los malos recuerdos? Esos que solo causan más dolor, no se podría vivir de esa manera.

El primer año fue el peor no solo había perdido a su madre sino que también se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a Nanoha, casi la pierde a ella también no solo por la herida mortal que tenía sino porque casi hace una tontería. Cuando Nanoha se recuperó Fate se fue no se sentía merecedora del amor de aquella chica pero Nanoha no se lo iba a permitir ¿en serio creía que la iba dejar ir después de todo lo que han pasado?

**Flashback**

Nanoha estaba ya en casa y lo primero que quería hacer era ver a Fate no la había visto desde ayer cuando los médicos le dieron el alta. Últimamente había encontrado a la rubia distante, triste y con una mirada apagada, Fate no le decía lo que le pasaba ella ni siquiera hablaba de su madre. Nanoha la intento comprender jamás la presiono para nada, le gustaba que Fate fuera a verla todos los días pero ella no se tragaba la sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que era una máscara pero por el momento teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido lo dejo estar.

Recibió una llamada de Alicia y se enteró de que Fate se iba a otro país. Alicia sabía que solo había una persona capaz de detener a su hermana por eso llamo a Nanoha nada más enterarse.

Nanoha llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la casa donde estaba Fate. Cuando ella iba a golpear la puerta esta se abrió antes y detrás de ella estaba Fate.

-N-Nanoha ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-En serio ibas a irte así sin decir nada-

- Es mejor de esta manera-

-¡Fate!- Nanoha alzo la voz estaba enfadada ¿A caso Fate no la quería? ¿Era de esas personas a quien les daba igual todo?- Esa es la manera de los cobardes, solo escapar-

Fate frunció el ceño ¿cobarde? No lo estaba haciendo por cobardía ella no tenía nada que hacer allí, Alicia tenía a su familia y Nanoha probablemente la odia. Pero ¿Por qué esta Nanoha deteniéndola?

-Así que ya no te importo- A Nanoha se le empezaba a quebrar la voz- Todo lo que me dijiste fue una gran mentira-

-¡No!- Salto Fate de repente- No lo fue. Pero mira lo que te he causado- Fate intentaba mantenerse neutra, pero su corazón estaba destrozándose- has estado tanto tiempo en rehabilitación que te he hecho perder demasiadas cosas, incluso casi pierdes la vida por mi culpa. Y cuando te des cuenta de eso acabaras odiándome.

Quizás sí y Nanoha tenga razón ella se iba por cobardía por no poder afrontar ese hecho, porque era más fácil huir que pararse a pensar en algo que le resulta demasiado doloroso.

De repente Nanoha no pudo más y le dio una cachetada a Fate.- ¡Como puedes pensar eso! ¿Eh?-

Fate no tenía palabras no sabía que había pasado, se había perdido completamente.

-Es que acaso no entiendes que eres única para mí.- El momento que pudo contener sus lágrimas se acabó y rompió a llorar pero aún se mantenía en su postura- Si volvieras a estar en peligro volvería a protegerte con mi vida. Sin dudarlo-

-Sin dudarlo…-susurro Fate y entonces su mente reaccionó ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensarlo? Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las barreras que construyó a su alrededor se destruyeron.

Abrazaba a Nanoha como si fuera la última vez, y cuando pensó que no tenía más fuerzas para llorar, rompió en llanto, el llanto que había evitado que saliera pero que no pudo contener por más tiempo.

-…perdóname…-Fate decía a Nanoha- …he sido… una tonta-

-Sí que lo has sido, pero aun así te sigo queriendo- Nanoha abrazaba fuertemente a Fate e intentaba tranquilizarla ya que estaba segura que la rubia decía más cosas pero le eran imposibles de entender porque el llanto se interponía quizás pudo escuchar un "te quiero" entre el llanto.

**Fin Flashback**

Sintió como le recorrió una lagrima por la mejilla pero no era de tristeza, extrañaba a su madre pero era feliz y se lo debía a ellos, a sus padres, no llego a conocer a su madre Precia como le hubiese gustado pero sabía que ella nunca la olvido y que siempre la quiso. Eso no quitaba el dolor de perderla pero sabía que si ellos lo hicieron fue para que ella y Fate vivieran sin peligro constante y pudieran tener una vida normal.

Suspiro dejo las rosas – Gracias…- y se fue, dejo a Fate un momento a solas.

Fate salió de sus pensamientos también y depósito las flores- No os olvidaré -

Y se fue al encuentro de Nanoha quien ya había bajado la colina. La encontró muy pensativa mirando el cielo.

-¿En qué piensas?- la abrazó por detrás.

-En lo que dijo tu madre- Nanoha entrelazo sus manos con las de Fate.

Fate no estaba muy segura de que hablaba- Mmm… ¿sobre qué iba hacer estofado para cenar?-

Nanoha se dio la vuelta en el abrazo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Fate- No. eso no-

-Ouch eso duele. ¿No tienes más fuerza que antes?- decía Fate sobándose el hombro pero con una gran sonrisa

-Si, a que es genial- Nanoha le rodeo el cuello- Pero a lo que me refería era a que ella quiere nietos-

A Fate se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato. Y Nanoha no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante la expresión de su novia.

-No dijo que ahora. Pero yo también espero que sea pronto-

-Nanoha… ¿no quieres casarte primero?- Fate no sabía que más decir la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza- El matrimonio me da igual. Sé que estarás conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe-

-Fate-chan ¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo?- A Nanoha empezaba a asustarle el silencio de Fate.

-Sin dudarlo- dijo Fate y antes de que Nanoha pudiera decir algo más la besó.

-(Vaya así que pronto seré tía)- Alicia había escuchado su conversación

-(Puede que sí)- Fate frunció el ceño es que acaso su hermana leía los labios o algo.-(¿Cómo lo haces?)-

-(secreto)-

Nanoha vio que Fate estaba en otra parte cuando subió al coche.

-¿Es Alicia?-

-Sí. Al parecer se me olvido bloquearla- Decía Fate mientras veía el otro coche.

Alicia y Fate aún tenían el 1% del proyecto REM, lo suficiente para poder comunicarse entre ellas mentalmente. Eso las hacia únicas y a ambas les gustaba era extraño pero acabaron acostumbrándose.

* * *

><p>✾◕‿◕✾<p>

¿En serio habéis seguido la historia de esta novata? Para los que si un !GUAU! de impresión. Ademas del gracias a los que me han comentado, y me han puesto en sus listas.

Y aquí termino. Como es el final me gustaría saber que pensáis ¿se me dan mal los finales? (Si lo se) por favor decidme algo ;b


End file.
